


Dzień mugolskiego świstaka

by Toootie



Series: POTTERLOCKI [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Dzień Świstaka, Potterlock
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Series: POTTERLOCKI [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581691
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Dzień mugolskiego świstaka

W Hogwarcie John nie miał tyle czasu na spotkania z Sherlockiem, ile by chciał.   
Co prawda zniechęcony do związków damsko męskich, dał sobie z nimi na razie spokój, ale ostatni rok szkoły był i tak trudny, zwłaszcza, jeśli chciał zostać Aurorem; musiał się przyłożyć do większości przedmiotów.   
Sherlock czasami za nim chodził i opowiadał o kolejnych pomysłach na ulepszenie mugolskiego sposobu prowadzenia śledztwa, ale John słuchał go najwyżej jednym uchem i choć przed nim nie uciekał, jak dawniej, Sherlock nie czuł się traktowany wystarczająco poważnie.  
Dlatego był coraz bardziej sfrustrowany i tym bardziej chciał pokazać wszystkim (a od niedawna pierwszy na tej liście był John) że zna się na tym, o czym mówi i co chce robić w przyszłości. Poza tym strasznie był ciekawy, co następnego wymyśli ten zabójca Linusa, który został jego fanem i napisał mu list. Sherlock się go nie bał- wręcz przeciwnie, był nim zafascynowany.   
Sama zbrodnia okazała się być prostą- rzucić Imperiusa na Mugola, którego zna ofiara (wiec wpuści go do swego domu) i kazać jej go okraść (i zabić), by nikt nie mógł określić co zostało mu skradzione, a potem kazać Mugolowi popełnić samobójstwo, żeby zlikwidować jedynego świadka, od którego można by było (choćby magicznie) wyciągnąć jakieś wspomnienia na temat prawdziwego zabójcy.   
Ale Sherlock nie mógł nie podziwiać kogoś, kto zamiast pieniędzy wybrał coś, co da mu ochronę przed śmiercią. I chociaż jak się Sherlock dowiedział, nie był to sposób idealny- mikstura z Psikonika dawała nieśmiertelność i tego kogoś, kto ją wypił można było zabić tylko ogniem.   
Sherlock przemyślał te kwestie i uznał, że to bardzo logiczne działanie, jeśli próbujesz zorganizować przestępcze imperium- musisz zacząć przede wszystkim od swojego bezpieczeństwem. A jeśli ten ktoś był czarodziejem- A wszystko na to wskazywało- to wiedział, że w końcu przyjdzie mu walczyć z kimś bardziej niebezpiecznym, niż policja.   
Sherlock przypuszczał, że to był tylko początek (albo raczej- ciąg dalszy początkowej fazy budowania jakiejś nielegalnej organizacji) i był bardzo, bardzo ciekawy, co stanie się dalej. No i (choćby się do tego nikomu nie przyznał) mile połechtało go uznanie, jakie tamten mu okazał swoim listem.   
Dlatego odkrycie, kim jest ten nowy fan (oraz zabójca Linusa) stało się jego osobistym celem o najwyższym priorytecie. Niestety, nikt tego nie rozumiał (Mycroft), albo nie chciał mu pomóc (John). Rodziców wolał na wszelki wypadek w ogóle nie wtajemniczać w swoje hobby, bo wiedział, jaka będzie ich reakcja.   
Po Mycrofcie nie spodziewał się niczego innego, ale czemu John nie chciał mu pomagać, tego nie mógł zrozumieć. Co ciekawszego miał do roboty? Przecież nie miał już żadnej dziewczyny (i bardzo dobrze, gdyby jakąś poznał, Sherlock miał zamiar zainteresować się nią bliżej i włożyć konieczny wysiłek w rozbicie tego związku). Konieczność nauki do egzaminów końcowych Sherlock uważał za durną wymówkę- John nie był idiotą, miał do tej pory całkiem dobre oceny, więc nie potrzebował dużo czasu do nauki. Sherlock mógłby mu w tym zresztą pomóc (był gotów posunąć się nawet do odrabiania za niego zadań domowych- to, że John był o cztery klasy wyżej nie stanowiło w jego mniemaniu najmniejszej przeszkody).   
Bo Sherlock rozpaczliwie potrzebował pomocy kogoś starszego. Próbował każdej metody, o jakiej czytał lub słyszał, żeby znaleźć jakiś punkt zaczepienia dla swoich poszukiwań zabójcy Linusa (dla samego siebie nazywał go „Panem X”), ale niezależnie od tego ile godzin spędzał w bibliotece Hogwartu, nic nie mógł znaleźć i zaczynał podejrzewać, że ma do czynienia z kimś naprawdę genialnym (skoro przechytrzył Aurorów i Mycrofta, ale przede wszystkim jego- genialnego Sherlocka Holmesa!). Tak, czy inaczej musiał wrócić do Londynu i to najlepiej w towarzystwie kogoś dorosłego i godnego zaufania, żeby zacząć poszukiwania na większą skalę.  
Oczywiście od razu zaproponował to Johnowi, ale ten równie szybko go zbył, co było tylko odrobinę lepsze od wyśmiania. Sherlock poczuł się zlekceważony więc obraził się na jakiś czas, ale ponieważ nie miał innych przyjaciół (a z pewnością nie takich, których by interesowało śledztwo w sprawie morderstwa nieznanego magozoologa), musiał się z nim w końcu przeprosić i zmienić taktykę- teraz namawiał Johna, żeby mu poświęcił trochę czasu, kiedy obaj wrócą na święta do Londynu. W końcu John, nie tyle przekonany, co zniecierpliwiony przedłużającym się nagabywaniem, zgodził się poświęcić Sherlockowi dwa dni z dziesięciu, jakie mieli do dyspozycji.  
Sherlock nie był zachwycony, ale nie mógł grymasić i czuł, że dalsze naciskanie może tylko zaszkodzić. Postanowił przez cały pozostały do świat czas pracować jeszcze ciężej i nauczyć się jak najwięcej zaklęć, które by mu przydały w walce z Panem X. Rozważył wszystkie za i przeciw i choć wiedział, że używanie zaklęć poza szkołą sprowadzi mu na głowę Aurorów, chciał mieć możliwość obrony życia, gdyby doszło do bezpośredniej walki.   
Dlatego czytał wszystko, co wpadło mu w ręce na temat pracy najlepszych z Aurorów i od razu zaczął się dzielić zdobytymi informacjami z Johnem i nagle okazało się, że znalazł coś, co interesowało ich obu równie mocno. Wreszcie John go naprawdę słuchał, wreszcie miał czas z nim rozmawiać, nie popatrując co chwila na zegarek i nawet chodził z nim, z własnej woli, do biblioteki i pomagał w poszukiwaniach potrzebnych zaklęć i informacji.  
Sherlock był zachwycony tym efektem ubocznym swoich poszukiwań wiedzy o Aurorach i coraz częściej szukał w książkach czegoś, co by się spodobało Johnowi zamiast tego, co przydałoby się jemu samemu do walki z Panem X. Ale najważniejsze było to, że John potrafił docenić ciekawe historie, które mu przynosił i potrafił się zachwycić jakimś okruszkiem wiedzy, który do tej pory tylko Sherlockowi wydawał się intrygujący. Stopniowo znów zaczęli ze sobą spędzać coraz więcej czasu, a przed świętami spotykali się już niemal codziennie.   
Sherlock miał plan- jedyny, jaki mu pozostał- skoro nie mógł sam znaleźć na Pana X, musiał jakoś wykorzystać wiedze i koneksje Mycrofta. Oczywiście brat nie miał zamiaru niczego mu mówić o Panu X, ale Sherlock dawno przestał sięprzejmować brakiem współpracy z jego strony. Miał więc nadzieję znaleźć coś sam w papierach Mycrofta- których znosił bardzo dużo ze swojej pracy i często zostawał w swoim pokoju, zabezpieczone przed wzrokiem niepowołanych oczu, ale Sherlock miał zamiaru zrobić wszystko, żeby się do nich dobrać. 

***  
Kiedy zaczęły się świąteczne ferie i obaj wrócili do Londynu, Sherlock zajął się realizacją swojego obmyślanego tak długo planu.  
Najtrudniejsze było włamanie się do pokoju starszego brata. Sherlock użył po kolei wszystkich swoich sztuczek, ale dopiero odrobina szczęścia okazała się kluczowa (nomen omen) w zdobyciu klucza. Zamek od swego pokoju Mycroft zabezpieczył tak dokładnie, że uczynił go odpornym na wszystkie niemagiczne wytrychy i Sherlock zmitrężył tylko czas, próbując się do niego włamać w ten sposób.  
Jedno, czego nie przewidział starszy Holmes, to własna niedoskonałość; którejś nocy Sherlockowi udało się niepostrzeżenie podebrać bratu klucz wprost z szafy, na której go zostawił na chwilę i zrobić za pomocą zaklęcia duplikat, zanim Mycroft zorientował się, że czegoś mu brakuje. Sherlock sporo ryzykował, robiąc to gdy wszyscy byli obecni w domu, ale tylko tak mógł oszukać Namiar, który pokazywał miejsce użycia magii, ale nie to, kto konkretnie jej użył. Ryzyko polegało też i na tym, że gdyby Mycroft zauważył, że ktoś dorwał jego klucz na pewno zmieniłby zamek i zabezpieczył go jeszcze dokładniej.  
Kiedy miał już klucz do Sezamu pełnego skarbów, nic już nie mogło stanąć mu na drodze. Mycroft mimo okresu świątecznego pracował do późna w Ministerstwie i więcej przebywał tam, niż w domu i Sherlock wreszcie pojął, czemu jego starszy brat nadal się nie wyprowadził od rodziców. Po prostu nie potrzebował własnego mieszkania, w swoim pokoju tylko sypiał i czasem tylko korzystał z dodatkowego bonusu w postaci darmowych posiłków. Do tej pory Sherlock uważał go za leniwego, wygodnickiego maminsynka , teraz jednak zaczął podejrzewać, że Mycroftowi po prostu jest wszystko jedno gdzie trzyma swoje rzeczy, bo do tego sprowadza się jego „mieszkanie” gdziekolwiek.   
Odkąd zdobył jego klucz, Sherlock spędzał w pokoju brata każda wolną chwilę, grzebiąc systematycznie we wszystkich papierach, jakie tylko potrafił znaleźć za pomocą znanych sobie zaklęć (bo Mycroft zapobiegliwie zabezpieczył wszystko, co uznał ważne). Znalazł w nich bardzo dużo ciekawych informacji, ale bardzo niewiele o sprawie Linusa. Głęboko rozczarowany uznał, że Mycroft zdołał jednak to skutecznie przed nim ukryć i miał już się poddać, kiedy znalazł cieniutki plik pergaminu, a w nim fantastycznie ciekawe zapisy przesłuchania z osobami, które poznały hipotetycznego mordercę Linusa, Pana X.  
Pan X nie był zbyt wybredny, jeśli chodzi o budowanie siatki ludzi, którzy byli mu coś winni i których mógł później wykorzystać. Część z nich była nawet Mugolami, ale większość wiedziała o istnieniu magii, choć zdarzyło się kilku mężczyzn, którzy brali pana X za bossa mafii. Co najważniejsze- Pan X zyskał wreszcie nazwisko: Moriarty – tak się im przedstawiał i tak go potem nazywali.  
Sherlock domyślał się, że to pseudonim- jak Voldemort albo Madonna, ale teraz miał chociaż jakieś miano dla kogoś, kto –sądząc po wrażeniu, jakie wywarł na przesłuchiwanych osobach- był przebiegłym i utalentowanym manipulatorem, zainteresowanym zdobywaniem zarówno władzy, jak i pieniędzy. Sherlock widział to jak na dłoni- śmierć Linusa była tylko jednym ze stopni wiodących Moriarty’ego do celu. Celu, którym była nieograniczona władza. Oczywiście skojarzyło mu się to od razu z Voldemortem, ale temu, co tworzył Moriarty bliżej było chyba do mafii, niż do czegokolwiek innego. Moriarty czerpał pomysły z wielu źródeł, ale temat supremacji czarodziejów kompletnie go nie interesował. Nie miał też zamiaru być rozpoznawalny, wolał trzymać się w cieniu i kontrolować swoją organizacje poprzez pośredników, których w razie wpadki mógł poświecić i rzucić na pastwę Aurorom i policji.   
Niewiele osób mogło się poszczycić jakimkolwiek osobistym kontaktem z nim- dbał o to, by nikt nie wiedział, jak wygląda, ile ma lat i skąd pochodzi i Sherlock nie odniósł wrażenia, że chodzi o jakąś traumę z przeszłości, albo wstyd z powodu pochodzenia. Nie, Moriarty po prostu dużo lepiej rozumiał podstawową lekcję z podręcznika skutecznego złoczyńcy: nie dasz się złapać, jeśli nikt nie będzie wiedział, jak wyglądasz. Dlatego każda prawdziwa informacja o Moriartym była bezcenna, każda kosztowała życie postronnych osób, a czasem nawet Aurorów.  
Wiadomo było o nim na razie tylko tyle, że był mężczyzną, średniego wzrostu, raczej drobnej budowy, pochodził prawdopodobnie z Irlandii, ale „Moriarty” nie było jego prawdziwym nazwiskiem. Być może miało ono dla niego jakieś znaczenie, a być może przyjął je właśnie dlatego, że w Irlandii było jednym z najbardziej popularnych? Sherlock obstawiał raczej to drugie.   
Moriarty mieszkał kiedyś przez jakiś czas w domu w Camden i choć już nie pewno go tam nie było, Sherlock poczuł, że MUSI się jakoś do niego dostać i rozejrzeć w środku. I że dobrze będzie zabrać ze sobą Johna, jako pomocnika i wsparcie emocjonalne, a może nawet bardziej konkretne, bo być może będą musieli na coś włazić albo coś rozbijać.  
Ponieważ Sherlock nie należał do cierpliwych, załatwił sprawę natychmiast, zadzwonił do Johna i umówił się z nim na następny dzień. Nawet nie musiał go przekonywać- widocznie John bardzo już się na nudził na łonie rodziny, albo zużył wszystkie skrupuły podczas poprzedniego włamania.

***

Dom, w którym być może mieszkał kiedyś Moriarty stał przy niewielkiej uliczce, która wyglądała (bardzo wygodnie według Johna) na mało uczęszczaną. Udało się im tam dotrzeć około 15.00 i Sherlock, który bał się, że będą musieli poczekać z włamaniem co najmniej półtorej godziny, z ulga stwierdził, że właściwie mogą wziąć się do roboty od razu, to był zimny dzień i nikomu nie spieszyło sięz wychodzeniem z domu, a okoliczne budynki stały daleko i wyglądały na opuszczone. Sherlockowi się to spodobało, bo uznał, że Moriarty celowo wybrałby taki odludny dom i ze mógłby go jeszcze ciągle odwiedzać, skoro miał do niego taki dobry dostęp.  
Sherlock obiecywał sobie więc sporo po tej wycieczce. Mogli tu znaleźć absolutne skarby- przedmioty należące kiedyś do Moriarty’ego, a każda rzecz mogła potencjalnie bardzo dużo powiedzieć o swoim właścicielu, trzeba było tylko kogoś, ktoś potrafił z nich czytać subtelne wskazówki. Także John zgadzał się, że nie ma nikogo, kto lepiej nadawałby się do tej roli, niż Sherlock   
Tylko co do jednego, nie byli w tej chwili zgodni.  
\- Jeśli on jest taki inteligentny, tyle wie o magii i o ludziach, to na pewno jakoś zabezpieczył naprawdę cenne rzeczy i prawdopodobnie nawet tam nie wejdziemy, bo nie damy rady, a jeśli damy- to będzie znaczyło, że tam nie ma nic wartościowego.- wytłumaczył John i Sherlock z niechęcią musiał przyznać, że może mieć trochę racji. Nie miał jednak zamiaru się poddawać:  
\- Zapominasz, że ja też jestem bardzo inteligentny. I nauczyłem się przez ostatni rok mnóstwa pożytecznych zaklęć. I świetnie mi idzie blokowanie cudzych…  
John pokiwał tylko głową i stwierdził z wyższością:  
\- Tylko, że nie możesz ich wykorzystać, bo cały czas wisi na tobie Namiar.  
Ale było za zimno, żeby stać dłużej przed furtką zapuszczonego ogrodu i się kłócić, dlatego John powiedział:  
\- Dobra. To co robimy? Mam dosyć stania na tej ponurej ulicy…  
Sherlock owinął się kurtką i stwierdził, przyklękając przy bramce od ogrodzenia:  
\- Ja jestem gotowy. Patrz, czy ktoś nie idzie.  
Zamek furtki ustąpił niemal podejrzanie szybko pod jego zręcznymi palcami, a John nie zobaczył żadnego przechodnia, więc mogli wśliznąć się do ciemnego ogrodu- z ulgą (John) i radością (Sherlock).  
Ścieżka z czerwonej kostki prowadząca do schodków przy drzwiach domu była pokruszona i poprzerastana zżółkniętymi kępami trawy oraz przykryta błockiem, wyglądała więc tak, jakby nikt bardzo dawno nią nie chodził. Z drzew zwisały ogołocone z liści pędy zeschniętego dzikiego wina, a żywopłot rozrósł się na boki tak bardzo, że wyglądał jak gąszcz krzaków.  
\- To wygląda jakby tu dawno nikt nie był…- zauważył John, podejrzliwie mierząc wzrokiem ciemny ogród, w którym nie zapaliła się żadna lampa.  
\- To oczywiste.- prychnął Sherlock .- Nie musisz tego mówić na głos.   
Podeszli do zadrapanych drzwi pomalowanych na czarno i niecierpliwy Sherlock sięgnął po klamkę.  
\- Czekaj!- John złapał go za ramie.- A co, jeśli ktoś tam będzie? Wygląda na pusty, ale skąd wiesz… - z jakiegoś powodu nagle zaczął się bać. Czuł, że nie powinni tu być i ze zaraz stanie się coś złego. Nie umiał tego nazwać inaczej, niż przeczuciem, ale nagle wolał zrezygnować z tej przygody i wrócić do nudnego swojego domu.  
\- Nie widzisz? Nie ma nikogo . nie pali się żadne światło, nic nie słychać...- Sherlock patrzył na niego z wyższością, choć nadal był od niego niższy o ponad głowę.  
John westchnął, Sherlock miał rację. A on nie potrafił znaleźć szybko racjonalnego powodu, żeby się wycofać- teraz, tak blisko sukcesu.  
Sherlock spróbował otworzyć drzwi jednym ze swoich wytrychów, ale tym razem bez powodzenia zamek powinien był puścić, ale trzymał mocno.   
Na początku był bardzo ostrożny- obaj spodziewali się ze próba włamania aktywuje jakieś zaklęcie obronne.  
\- Możemy spróbować je wyważyć…- zaproponował bez przekonania John. Stanie obok bezczynnie było nie w jego stylu, a w dodatku zapadł już zmrok i zrobiło mu się zimno.   
\- Możemy spróbować. - mruknął bez entuzjazmu Sherlock .  
Popatrzyli na siebie i w końcu Sherlock skinął głową posępnie. Nie wierzył, że brutalna siła pomoże, ale nie przewidział porażki i nie miał zamiaru się z nią pogodzić. Odeszli kilka kroków, żeby nabrać rozpędu (nic już prawie nie było widać i nawet John przestał się bać, że ktoś ich przyłapie) i na znak podbiegli do drzwi i z całej siły uderzyli w nie ramionami.   
John poczuł, że coś trzaska pod ich połączonym naporem i nie wiedział, czy to puszcza sam zamek, czy wręcz zbutwiałe drewno. Podekscytowany zaczął mamrotać:  
\- To chyba działa…  
I nagle zobaczył przed oczami oślepiający blask, jakby ktoś zaświecił mu prosto w twarz scenicznym reflektorem. Zdążył jeszcze tylko pomyśleć, że chyba jednak Moriarty dobrze się zabezpieczył przed włamaniem i… stracił przytomność.  
Sherlock zdążył się nie tylko zdziwić, ale także pomyśleć, że powinien był przewidzieć coś podobnego- Moriarty nie był na tyle głupi by pozwolić komukolwiek wejść do swego domu, nawet jeśli mieszkał tu przez krótki czas. Nie wzięcie pod uwagę geniuszu przeciwnika było niebezpieczna głupotą, za która właśnie obaj płacą.  
”Mogliśmy spróbować z oknem” to była jego ostatnia w miarę przytomna myśl i odpłynął tak samo gwałtownie, jak John. 

***

John ocknął się zdezorientowany i dziwnie mało wyspany. Otworzył oczy z poczuciem, że coś jest nie tak, ale nie wie, co dokładnie, może dlatego, że ma kaca albo jest zaziębiony?  
Potem stopniowo sobie przypomniał, co robił poprzedniego dnia i poczuł się jeszcze bardziej skołowany. Sherlock, dom Moriarty’ego, białe światło, jakieś zaklęcie obronne….   
”Przeniosło nas! kurcze, ten Moriarty jest naprawdę dobry!” pomyślał i zaczął szukać komórki, żeby zadzwonić do Sherlocka i omówić z nim szczegóły tego, co im się przydarzyło. Może drzwi były świstoklikiem? ale dlaczego przeniosły go do jego własnego domu i gdzie jest Sherlock ?  
Nie mogąc znaleźć telefonu w swoim pokoju, zszedł na dół. W kuchni jego matka i siostra przygotowywały śniadanie i rozmawiały o czymś mało ważnym. Pewnie o tym, czemu Harry znów rzuciła pracę. John szczegóły nie interesowały, bo wszystko było teraz bardzo nudne w porównaniu z Moriartym.  
Przypomniał sobie, że wczoraj jej rodzice byli w odwiedzinach u jakiejś ciotki, którą ledwo co pamiętał z dzieciństwa i obiecał sobie, że jak tylko znajdzie komórkę, zapyta matkę o tą wizytę. Ale najpierw pogada z Sherlockiem…   
Wybierając numer zerknął przez okno – pogoda była taka jak wczoraj: chłodno, ale słonecznie, nietypowo, jak na Londyn. Zwykle zima oznaczała tutaj okolice zera, marznącą mżawkę i nisko wiszące nad dachami chmury; od samego patrzenia człowiek zaczynał się czuć ohydnie, John wyobrażał sobie, że to ten rodzaj samopoczucia, który towarzyszy pojawianiu się Dementorów.   
\- Sherlock?- wykrzyknął prawie, kiedy usłyszał znajome „Halo” po drugiej stronie.  
\- Też się obudziłeś w swoim łóżku?- zapytał od razu i powiedział, nie dając mu dojść do słowa:- Jak się czujesz? Ja jestem trochę niewyspany, ale poza tym, nic mi nie jest… przynajmniej fizycznie. Masz pomysł, jak on to zrobił? Takie skomplikowane zaklęcie…  
\- John, patrzyłeś dziś już na datę?- pytanie było dziwaczne, ale to ton głosu zadziwił Johna najbardziej. Sherlock mówił jakby był zdenerwowany, albo nawet lekko przerażony.   
\- Nie, a po co?- był zdezorientowany.- I czemu o to pytasz? To jest ważne?  
Ciężko się było przestawić na rozmowę banalnych rzeczach, ale John poznał już Sherlocka tyle, aby wiedzieć, że jeśli coś poruszyło go, to musi być ciekawe, nawet, jeśli on tego na razie nie widzi. A co było najciekawsze dla Sherlocka w tej chwili?  
\- To ma jakiś związek z Moriartym?  
Usłyszał głębokie westchnięcie i zmienionym drżącym, wysokim głosem, pasującym do dziecka, którym był, Sherlock powiedział:  
\- Idź i sprawdź datę.  
John pobiegł od razu do komputera. Po chwili już wiedział- był 24.12. Ten sam 24 grudnia, co wczoraj. Nie mogąc w to uwierzyć, omiótł wzrokiem kilka stron z wiadomościami, łudząc się, że to rodzaj usterki, ale wszystko się zgadzało. W głowie kłębiło mu się tak wiele pytań, że nie wiedział, o co zapytać najpierw.  
\- Co się dzieje? Wiesz coś o tym? Rozumiesz coś z tego?  
Sherlock zaskakująco długo milczał, aż w końcu przemówił niepewnie:  
\- Nie wiem, jak to możliwe, ale mam teorie- to coś co nas znokautowało przy drzwiach, to było jakieś bardzo mocne zaklęcie, cofające w czasie o jeden dzień.  
\- Wow! Naprawdę? Ale czy takie zaklęcia istnieją? Nie słyszałem o niczym takim, jak to wymyśliłeś?  
\- Przeanalizowałem wszystkie możliwości i ta wydała mi się najbardziej prawdopodobna…  
\- Prawdopodobna? To jakie były te inne… nie, nie muszęwiedzieć.- John był zbyt wstrząśnięty, żeby się bać. Jeszcze nie rozumiał, co się tak naprawdę stało.  
\- I co teraz? Straciliśmy ten dzień, czy da się jakoś tam wrócić?  
\- Jeszcze nie wiem. Muszę to przemyśleć, poszukać podobnych przypadków, jeśli w ogóle są! Nie możemy mówić nikomu, co się stało. Uziemiliby mnie do kona życia, albo nie uwierzyli. Nie wiem, co gorsze.   
John nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, ale nie chciał wychodzić na totalnie bezużytecznego, więc wymyślił:  
\- Ale przynajmniej żyjemy! I nawet nic nam nie jest. To znaczy straciliśmy pół dnia, ale to nie ma właściwie znaczenia, czasu mamy dużo…- wydusił z siebie, jak sądził, pocieszająco i zarazem z sensem. Ale Sherlock w obecnym nastroju nie dawał się łatwo pocieszyć.  
\- I to właśnie mnie martwi najbardziej! Nie pomyślałeś, że ktoś taki jak Moriarty zastawi pułapki? I że na pewno będą bardziej… zabójcze ? okrutne? jemu nie zależy- kieruje się tylko logiką, a logiczne jest… zabijać każdego, kto chce wejść do twojego domu. Tak naprawdę przewidywałem, że on coś tam zostawi, ale…  
John zamknął oczy i klapnął na krzesło stojące obok.  
\- Czy ty mówisz to, co myślę, że mówisz? Że mogliśmy zginąć przy tych cholernych drzwiach, a teraz się dziwisz, że nie zginęliśmy? Bo to nielogiczne? Wiesz co?..- poczuł, że zaczyna być wściekły.- Ja też muszę trochę sobie to przemyśleć. Fajnie było się rozerwać, ale to się robi za poważne. Nie mailem w planach ginąć w czasie przerwy świątecznej.  
\- Nie pójdziesz ze mną tam już?..- Sherlock zapytał tak niepewnie i cicho, że John ledwie usłyszał, ale wcale nie zrobiło mu się przykro. Wcale.  
\- Nie pójdę.- potwierdził.- Po co miałbym? Żeby tym razem udało się mu nas wykończyć?! Nie idę tam, i tobie też nie radze.  
\- Ale to jedyne rozsądne wyjście, musimy iść… musimy to sprawdzić…  
\- Nie!- warknął i pożegnał się szybko.  
Niestety, bardzo szybko okazało się, że spędzenie całego dnia w domu było mało satysfakcjonujące, tym bardziej w tej sytuacji. Tym bardziej, jeśli już raz się ten dzień przeżyło- tyle, że w dużo ciekawszej wersji. No i co by John nie robił, nie potrafił zapomnieć o Sherlocku i przestać się o niego martwic. W końcu po powrocie od nielubianej ciotki, uznał, że tym milczeniem karze bardziej samego siebie, niż przyjaciela. Dlatego zadzwonił i powiedział bez wstępów:  
\- Poszedłeś tam? Jesteś przy tym domu?  
\- Tak. Udało mi się nawet wejść do środka.  
John zatchnęło z nawału uczuć i myśli, których chciał na raz dać wyraz.  
\- Znalazłeś coś?  
\- Nic. Kompletnie nic. Tu jest pusto, niema żadnych śladów, mebli, pamiątek… po prostu ściany, puste podłogi.  
\- Jak wszedłeś? Ktoś ci pomógł?  
\- Nie. I to właśnie jest dziwne. Było otwarte. To znaczy tak, jakbyśmy wczoraj wyważyli te drzwi. Nic się nie stało, kiedy tam wszedłem, żadnego światła, żadnych zaklęć ochronnych. Jakby to był zupełnie zwyczajny mugolski dom, który stoi pusty wystawiony na sprzedaż… nic tam nie ma, nawet myszy. To jest niemożliwe, żeby tak wyczyścić wszystko…  
\- Czyli co?  
\- John! Po to ryzykowaliśmy życiem i zdrowiem, żeby zdobyć jakieś informacje o Moriartym!, a ja nie dowiedziałem się niczego!!  
\- Ale to nie jest twoje zadanie!- John był już lekko zmęczony martwieniem się o przyjaciela, który w dodatku nie widział nic głupiego w swoim zachowaniu.- Ile ty masz lat? Czternaście? Chcesz walczyć z kryminalista czarodziejem, który prawdopodobnie zabił już wiele ludzi… chcesz się narażać na to samo? I po co? Komu chcesz zaimponować? Jak on cię zabije, to nikt nie będzie pod wrażeniem…, a sam powiedziałeś, że on będzie chciał zabić każdego, kto spróbuje czegoś się o nim dowiedzieć.  
W trakcie tej przemowy Sherlock tylko sapał oburzony do telefonu, a gdy John skończył mówić, skwitował całą jego troskę jednym zdaniem:  
\- Nic nie rozumiesz.  
I zabrzmiało to, jakby tym razem on ucinał rozmowę.  
John próbował go jeszcze chwile przekonywać, żeby sobie dał spokój z Moriartym, przynajmniej na razie ale czuł, że Sherlock już go nie słucha. Dlatego rozczarowany zakończył rozmowę i zabrał się zaczytanie wspomnień magizoologa Marcusa Bringdona, która wciągnęła go tak bardzo, że długo na nic nie zwracał uwagi. Dopiero jakieś krzyki zza drzwi wyrwały go z lektury.   
\- Przestańcie mi mówić, co mam robić! Mam tego dosyć! Wyprowadziłam się stąd, żeby już tego nie słuchać…- wrzeszczała wściekle jego siostra i John nie mógł powiedzieć, żeby to była jakaś niespotykana sytuacja. Wręcz przeciwnie- póki nie wyjechał do Hogwartu był świadkiem takich i podobnych kłótni bardzo często. Harriet już taka była, zbuntowana i pełna gniewu, przeszkadzało jej wiele rzeczy, a niewiele cieszyło. Niestety, jedną z nich okazał się alkohol. Co bardzo szybko stało się dodatkowym źródłem konfliktów ze światem. O ile na trzeźwo Harry była często zbyt szczera i niezadowolona, to po alkoholu szukała tylko okazji do kłótni, a kiedy już ją znalazła, stawała się tak okrutna, że szybko zraziła do siebie wiele osób.   
John parę razy ją taką widział i obiecał sobie, że on nigdy się taki nie stanie.  
Od tamtej pory zdarzyło mu się kilka razy upić, ale na szczęście nie spodobało mu się to aż tak bardzo, jak Harriet, a gdy spytał innych, co sadza o jego zachowaniu po alkoholu, z ulga usłyszał, że z nikim się nie kłócił. Mimo wszystko starał się pilnować i nie przekraczać granicy- kiedy pił ze znajomymi, im bardziej inni pozbywali się hamulców, tym bardziej on się zaczynał pilnować.  
Dzisiaj kłótnie między Harry i rodzicami eskalowała z chwili na chwilę, aż John zaniepokojony, wyszedł na korytarz, przygotowany na to, że będzie musiał ją pacyfikować. Harry szalała w tej chwili w swoim pokoju, jak (wcale nie takie małe) tornado, wybebeszając szafy i zrzucając na podłogę wszystko, co wpadło jej w ręce. Wyglądała jak ktoś bliski apopleksji- czerwona na twarzy z rozczochrana fryzurą i wyszczerzonymi zębami. Gdyby to nie była jego siostra, którą znał od urodzenia- mógłby się jej wystraszyć. Ale w tej sytuacji- był tylko wściekły.  
\- To cholerne więzienie! Nie będziecie mnie kontrolować! Już nie!   
Rodzice zostali na dole, ale John wiedział, że o ile ojciec potrafił przynajmniej udawać, że nie rusza go ta cała wściekłość ukochanej córki wymierzona właśnie w niego, to matka prawdopodobnie już płacze i sięga po jakieś uspokajające kropelki, a potem przez kilka dni będzie wytracona z równowagi. To dlatego John był wściekły na Harry- nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu się wkurza akurat na rodziców, skoro to ludzie spoza rodziny traktują ją źle (nie mówiąc już o tym, że według niego, od wielu lat to Harry ponosiła co najmniej część winy za to, jak traktują ją nowo poznani ludzie). Kiedy się wyprowadziła- wszyscy we trójkę odetchnęli z ulgą (tak sądził), ale nie wiadomo po co, nadal często przychodziła z wizytą. John tego też nie rozumiał, bo w jego przekonaniu powinna była się cieszyć z wolności i nie wracać w miejsce, gdzie najwyraźniej tak źle się czuła.  
Powiedziałby jej to, ale zwykle, kiedy się spotykali była w podobnym stanie jak w tej chwili i nic by do niej nie trafiało. Dlatego zacisnął tylko pięści i mimo całej swojej nagromadzonej przez lata złości na nią, patrzył w milczeniu, na jej teatralny pokaz.  
Harry w którejś chwili uznała, że dosyć już spakowała rzeczy do torby (albo się zmęczyła) i zarzuciła ją na ramie, przepchnęła się miedzy framugą, a Johnem, rzucając coś w rodzaju pożegnania w jego kierunku, tuz przed trzaśnięciem wejściowymi drzwiami.  
John zszedł na dół, sprawdzić, co z rodzicami. Wyglądali na wyczerpanych i smutnych, zrezygnowanych. Matka już nie płakała, widać już trochę przywykła do takich sytuacji. John nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, choć bardzo chciałby mieć jakieś mądre słowa pociechy, ale wszyscy z tym pokoju zdawali sobie sprawę, że kolejna taka kłótnia była tylko kwestia czasu. Westchnął ciężko i zajął się przygotowywaniem kolacji- chociaż tak mógł się im przydać.  
Kiedy sobie przypomniał, że ten dzień już się wydarzył, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ta kłótnia też się wydarzyła, tyle, że bez jego udziału i czy wyglądała dokładnie tak samo?, a może jego obecność w domu coś zmieniła? Przez chwilę, odruchowo, chciał zadzwonić do Sherlocka i go o to wypytać, ale przypomniał sobie, że są na siebie trochę obrażeni i zrezygnował.   
Próbował jeszcze znaleźć ukojenie w magozoologi, ale książka jakoś przestała go już interesować. Pomyślał, że już połozy się wcześniej, to szybciej zakończy ten dzień, a następny MUSI być lepszy. Zanim zasnął zdążył jeszcze pomartwi ć się o Sherlocka, ale ponieważ to też nie były miłe myśli, odpędził ja i zastąpił wyobrażeniem randki z Sarą- najładniejsza dziewczyną z Gryfindoru. Po Mary nie miał odwagi z żadną się umówić, ale Sara zawsze mu się podobała, a w wyobraźni mógł robić, co zechciał. 

Ze snu wyrwał go jakiś hałas. Było całkiem ciemno, więc sięgnął po różdżkę, leżąca na parapecie blisko łóżka i szepnął:  
\- Lumos.  
Zegar pokazywał 01.35- trochę dziwna pora na hałasy… wtedy przypomniał sobie Harry i zrezygnowany odłożył różdżkę, bo to na pewno była ona. Upiła się jeszcze bardziej i wróciła do rodzinnego domu, żeby albo kontynuować awanturę, albo przepraszać, albo po prostu się przespać. Próbując wejść cicho do domu, jak zawsze narobiła przy tym hałasu. Czyli normalka.  
Ale wtedy usłyszał, jak matka krzyczy rozpaczliwie:  
\- John!  
I wyskoczył z łóżka.  
Zbiegł na dół, przerażony, z różdżką w ręce, bo choć nie rozumiał, co się dzieje, czuł, że to nie może być nic dobrego.  
Matka stała w przedpokoju, ubrana do wyjścia, blada jak otaczające ją ściany.  
\- Ojciec już pojechał…- powiedział drżącym, słabym głosem nieprzytomnie i John już wiedział, że jest bardzo źle. Stało się coś koszmarnego…  
\- Mamo?..  
\- Harriet jest w szpitalu. Ktoś zadzwonił. Był wypadek. Harriet…- zamknęła oczy i John przestraszył się, że zaraz zemdleje. – Musimy tam jechać. Zadzwonię jak czegoś się dowiem. Spróbuj zasnąć…  
John pokiwał odruchowo głową, ale kiedy wyszła, pomyślał, że po czymś takim w życiu nie zaśnie. Poszedł do salonu i włączył TV i patrzył na ekran nie słysząc ani słowa. Bał się tak bardzo, że nie mógł jasno myśleć. To było gorsze, niż wszystko dotychczasowe straszne oczekiwania- w poczekalni u dentysty i lekarzy. Żałował, że matka go obudziła, już wolałby się obudzić w pustym domu rano i zastanawiać, gdzie wszyscy poszli, niż tak czekać, wiedząc, że wieści mogą być tylko złe albo bardzo złe.  
A potem wrócili i jego rodzice i John wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na twarz zapłakanej matki, żeby wiedzieć, że jest bardzo źle.  
\- Co się stało?- zapytał, chociaż tak naprawdę wcale nie miał ochoty wiedzieć. Wszystko możliwości były złe, ale póki nie wiedział, o którą z nich chodzi, świat mógł się nadal wydawać normalnym, bezpiecznym miejscem.  
\- Tato?..- spróbował jednak jeszcze raz, bo poczuł, że powinien. Ojciec wyglądał niewiele przytomniej, ale przynajmniej nie płakał.  
\- Harry jechała ze znajomymi autem. Był wypadek. Harry siedziała w złym miejscu. Nie miała zapiętego pasa… teraz nie żyje…- zakrył twarz lewą dłonią. John odgadł, że też zaczął płakać i to jakimś cudem przestraszyło go najbardziej.  
Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, nie wiedział, co można by powiedzieć w takiej sytuacji. Stał jak słup soli i ledwo mrugał. Po niezręcznej chwili, matka poszła do łazienki, a ojciec westchnął:  
\- Spróbuj zasnąć, John.   
A potem poszedł do salonu. John zobaczył, że rzuca płaszcz na fotel i ściąga sweter.  
John stałą tam jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem bez słowa poszedł do siebie. Był w tak głębokim szoku, że po prostu odłożył różdżkę na parapet i położył się do łóżka. Leżał w nim przez następną godzinę albo półtorej i myślał tylko o tym, że gdyby nie pozwolił Harry wyjść, nic by się nie stało. Oczywiście byłaby wściekła i pewnie czymś by rzuciła żeby podkreślić swoje stanowisko. Wkurzyłaby się na wszystkich i zepsuła im humory, ale potem poszłaby spać w rozbebeszonym łóżku i nadal oddychała. Następnego dnia obudziłaby się z kacem, i jak zwykle w takich przypadkach udawała, że nic się nie stało. Matka by na nią furczał, ojciec krzyczał, ale żadne z nich nie wiedziałoby jak to jest i co się czuje, kiedy jedno z dzieci zginie nagle w wypadku.  
Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zasnął.  
Obudził się rano i od razu zerknął na zegarek- 9.00. Zaskakująco wcześnie jak na ferie. A potem sobie wszystko przypomniał: Harry, wypadek- i spróbował przez chwile udawać przed sobą, że to nieprawda.   
Usłyszał głosy z dołu i mógłby przysiąc… wyskoczył z łóżka prędzej, niż zdarzył pomyśleć, że ma przywidzenia. Zbiegł na dół po wąskich schodach i wpadł do kuchni.  
W której siedziały jego matka i Harry i spokojnie jadły jajecznice.   
\- Co?...- miał zamiar zapytać: „co tu się dzieje?” ale dosłownie nie był wstanie wyksztusić z siebie tych kilku prostych słów.  
Mama i Harry popatrzyły na niego i Harriet się zaśmiała.  
\- Ale masz minę… Jakoś zły sen braciszku?  
John usiadł na wolnym, najbliższym krześle i bez słowa patrzył. Musiał naprawdę wyglądać dziwnie, bo matka wyciągnęła rękę w stronę jego czoła.  
\- Jesteś chory? Masz gorączkę? Przeziębiłeś się?  
\- Nie.- tylko tyle potrafił powiedzieć.  
Zastanawiał się, czy to sen, a jeśli nie, czy tak wygląda szaleństwo?, a może to w nocy mu się przyśniło? Po dłuższej chwili uznał, że to najlepsze (jedyne ) wytłumaczenie i rozluźnił napięte mięśnie. Nawet udało mu się uśmiechnąć. Może niezbyt przekonująco, więc na wszelki wypadek dodał:  
\- Ja też chce jajecznice.  
Matka uśmiechnęła się do niego i wstała.  
\- Zaraz dorobię. Wkroić ci kiełbasy?  
\- Tak. Jestem bardzo głodny.   
Jedząc jajecznicę patrzył za okno, rozważając opowiedzenie swojego strasznie wyrazistego snu. Gdyby miał choć cień szansy, że odwiedzie tym Harry od picia… uznał, ze warto spróbować, choćby szanse były nikłe:  
\- Śniło mi się, że się upiłaś i jak zwykle wkurzyłaś, a potem miałaś wypadek i zginęłaś. W nocy.- powiedział, miedzy kęsami jajecznicy zagryzanej chlebem. Harry popatrzyła na niego z wyższością.  
\- A kogo to obchodzi, co ci się śniło? Nie wiesz, że sny się nie spełniają? Jak bysie spełniały…- nie dokończyła ale uśmiech się z rozmarzeniem i John mógł się domyślić, o czym właśnie myślała.   
\- Pamiętasz, że po południu idziemy do ciotki Imogeny?- zapytała wtedy matka i Johna zmroziło.  
\- A… nie byliśmy u niej wczoraj?- zapytał słabo. Coś tu było strasznie nie tak.  
Matka pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem:  
\- Nie wykręcisz się. Ostatnim razem nie poszedłeś, bo powiedziałeś, że jesteś chory, a potem się okazało, że i tak wyszedłeś z e znajomymi. Drugi raz się nie nabiorę.  
\- Nie…- John nie wiedział, co tu się dzieje.  
\- Na pewno nie byliśmy u niej wczoraj?- zapytał żałośnie, ale wtedy Harry się roześmiała:- To też cię się przyśniło?  
John powlókł się noga za nogą na górę, myśląc tak intensywnie, że prawie czuł, jak gotuje mu siępod czaszką.  
Sprawdził datę w internecie (bo komórce nie mógł uwierzyć) i tak, było znowu WCZORAJ.  
Serce zaczęło mu bić szybko i jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć, to telefon do Sherlocka. On będzie wiedział, co się dzieje. Musiał wiedzieć, bo jeśli nie… John wolał sobie nawet nie wyobrażać, jak zacznie się bać WTEDY, jeśli ktoś mu tego szybko nie wyjaśni i to tak, żeby wszystko stało się na powrót normalne.  
\- Sherlock? Czy ty tez… czy u ciebie też jest wczoraj?- zapytał i usłyszał bardzo dokładnie, jak śmiesznie to brzmi.   
Ale Sherlock się nie śmiał. Wręcz przeciwnie, był bardzo poważny i gdy się odezwał i John odniósł wrażenie, że może potrzebować pocieszenia bardziej, niż on sam:  
\- U mnie jest tak samo. I nie rozumie, co się dzieje. Nie wierzyłem, że to w ogóle możliwe… nie ma takich zaklęć. A przynajmniej ja o nich nic nie wiedziałem. Musze zawiadomić Mycrofta. Ale on mi nie uwierzy.- był coraz zdenerwowany i John miał ochotę poklepać go po ramieniu (albo przytulic- o ile by to miało go pocieszyć).   
\- Nie poradzimy sobie bez niego.- powiedział zamiast tego i usłyszał, że Sherlock wydaje odgłos, jakby próbował opanować płacz. Po raz kolejny John przypomniał sobie, że to tylko dzieciak. Uzdolniony, może wręcz genialny, ale TYLKO dzieciak. Od którego zbyt dużo zaczęło zależeć. Przerażające.   
\- Poradzimy sobie. Sami, jeśli będzie trzeba.- powtórzył, uporem maskując strach.  
\- Jeśli Mycroft ci nie uwierzy, to powiedz, żeby do mnie zadzwonił.  
\- Pomyśli, że to jakiś kolejny kawał. Nie dziwie mu się. Ja też bym nie uwierzył…  
\- Ale on jest twoim bratem! Jaka go przekonasz…- jego słowom brakowało potrzebnego przekonania.- Wiesz, co mu powiedzieć i jak żeby uwierzył… bo jest twoim bratem i go znasz. A jakby co, to ja poświadczę…  
\- Nie.- Sherlock był całkowicie przekonany.- Musze to załatwić sam.   
\- Nie sam! Przecież ja ci pomogę …  
\- A co możesz zrobić?  
\- Na przykład… poszukać jakiegoś Aurora i zapytać go, czy zna takie zaklęcie. Może mieli taki przypadek i ktoś wymyślił jakieś antidotum?  
Sherlock zastanowił się nad tym.  
\- Dobra, możesz spróbować. Jeśli zrobisz coś, naprawdę dużego, ktoś z nich przyleci, żeby to sprawdzić i zneutralizować Mugoli.  
John skinął głowa, zapominając, że Sherlock tego nie zobaczy.  
\- Coś wymyślę. Zawsze chciałem przerobić dom sąsiada, bo jest taki brzydki, że aż oczy bola.   
\- A ty leć do brata, bo pewnie już siedzi w Ministerstwie i nie wychodź od niego póki przynajmniej nie zacznie rozważać, że mamy Dzień Świstaka.  
\- Dzień świstaka ?- Sherlock zapytał niepewnie.- To jakiś mugolski synonim zlej sytuacji?  
\- Nie.- John zaśmiał się krótko, ale szczerze.- Był taki film o facecie, który… albo nie –właściwie to powinieneś go obejrzeć… może coś ci się nasunie?  
\- Czy to konieczne?- Sherlock był sceptyczny, ale Johnowi coraz bardziej podobał się ten pomysł.  
\- Koniecznie- nie, ale może być użyteczne. Może coś ci przyjdzie do głowy, jak to zobaczysz.  
\- To znaczy, że ktoś zrobił film o takim zaklęciu? Jakiś Mugol?  
\- Nie kombinuj. Po prostu zobacz ten film. To zwykły mugolski film, ale pokazuje sytuacje taką, jak nasza, więc może coś ma jakiś związek?  
\- Dobrze, obejrzę to. Ale potem idę do Mycrofta.  
John zabrał się za realizacje swojej części planu. Znalazł kilka upiększających zaklęć w podręcznikach z Hogwartu i wyszedł pod dom. I dopiero wtedy zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym, jakie konsekwencje spotykają młodych czarodziejów, którzy przefasonują mugolski dom na oczach jego właścicieli i całej ulicy. Ale nie miał lepszego pomysłu, żeby szybko zwrócić na siebie uwagę Aurorów- gdyby poszedł do Ministerstwa to pewnie nikt by go nie potraktował poważnie. Teraz przynajmniej go nie oleją. A poza tym to brzmiało jak najlepszy ubaw, jaki miałby od dawna. A jeśli go aresztują, to przynajmniej nie będzie musiał iść do ciotki. Nie znosił tego wstrętnego babska, zawsze była złośliwa dla wszystkich i robiła najgorszą herbatę na świecie.   
Poszedł więc pod dom pana Cuttlera i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Tak, zdecydowanie przyda mu się lekka renowacja. Na początek:  
\- Repero!  
Uniósł swoja różdżkę z rdzeniem z włosa hipogryfa i krzywy dach wyprostował się samoistnie, a potem porósł ładnymi nowymi dachówkami. John musiał powtórzyć zaklęcie jeszcze kilka razy, żeby dom sąsiada zaczęła wyglądać tak, jak powinien, ale ponieważ nikt się jeszcze nie pojawił, przeszedł do „ozdabiania”. Najpierw zmienił kolor tynku na jaskraworóżowy w czarne kropy, a potem zawiązał fantazyjne kokardy na poręczach ganku i kominie i rynnie. Ogródek ozdobił różowymi figurkami gnomów, a na środku wyczarował fontannę. Spodobało mu sie to, więc przyciął jeszcze żywopłot w kształty zwierząt, które szczególnie lubił, a później zlikwidował stare, częściowo poschnięte drzewa, które powinny być dawno wycięte, ale sąsiad skąpił na to pieniędzy.  
\- John!- usłyszał za plecami.- Co ty robisz?- mama była ewidentnie zdenerwowana.  
\- Mówiłeś ze ci nie wolno czarować poza szkoła… bo cie wrzucą do tego strasznego więzienia…  
John obejrzał się i uśmiechnął pokrzepiająco…  
\- Nie martw się mamo, robię to specjalnie. Zaraz przylecą tu Aurorzy. O, już są!- powiedział, bo zobaczył wysokiego barczystego mężczyznę w fioletowej szacie   
\- Poradzę sobie!- zapewnił ja, udając niewzruszona pewność siebie. Podszedł do Aurora, nie chcąc żeby to wyglądało jeszcze gorzej w oczach jego nierozumiejącej zbyt dużo ale zatroskanej mamy.  
Auror nie wyglądał na bardzo zagniewanego, ale kiedy John do niego podszedł, od razu wyciągnął różdżkę i chwycił go za ramie.  
\- Wiesz co się teraz stanie, chłopcze.  
John pokręcił głowa.  
\- No cóż, przeniesiemy się do Ministerstwa. Tam porozmawia z tobą ktoś… od takich spraw.  
John nigdy nie był w Ministerstwie, ale mówiło się, że dużo się tam zmieniło ostatnio. Był podenerwowany, ale również zdeterminowany, żeby nie dać się spławić. Cała drogę układał w głowie, co powie Aurorowi, który będzie go przesłuchiwał. Im dłużej nad tym myślał, jednak tym bardziej czuł, że nikt mu nie uwierzy.   
Gdy dotarli na miejsce, okazało się, że jego sprawą zajmie się starsza czarownica w niebieskiej szacie wyglądająca na czyjąś babcię.   
\- Nazywam się Martha Hudson, a ty masz kłopoty, młody człowieku.- przywitała go od drzwi, ale John jakoś nie poczuł się skarcony.   
Trzeba jej było przyznać, że przynajmniej go uważnie wysłuchała, choć plątał się i często powtarzał, bo choć jej spojrzenie wyrażało pełne zaangażowanie i pełno dobrych chęci, to jednak widać było wyraźnie, że mu nie uwierzyła.   
Dlatego odwlekał jak mógł chwilę, w której będzie musiał zamilknąć i w popłochu szukał jakichś słów, które by ja mogły przekonać, że sobie tego nie zmyślił, ani nie zwariował, ani nie jest początkującym kryminalistą.  
W końcu jednak zabrakło mu pomysłów i umilkł, napięty jak struna, czekając na werdykt.  
Martha Hudson pokazała głową łagodnie i uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco.  
\- Widzę, że wierzysz w to, co mówisz. Widzę też w twojej głowie sporo obrazów, ale nie znajduje nic, co by potwierdzało twoją historie. Mimo to, nie ukarze cię za użycie magii poza Hogwartem, bo myślałeś, że robisz to w słusznej sprawie.  
John wtedy zrozumiał, że to, co mówił nie miało właściwie znaczenia. Równie dobrze mógł milczeć. Martha była specjalistka od legilimencji.   
Zwiesił głowę i chwycił się ostatniej deski ratunku:  
\- Mogę się zobaczyć z Mycroftem Holmesem?  
\- Niestety, to nie jest możliwe. Mycroft jest teraz bardzo zajęty.  
I to był koniec całej jego wątłej nadziei. Teraz zresztą, kiedy miał już to za sobą, nie rozumiał, jak mógł wpaść na ten pomysł i jak to się stało, że Sherlock mu przyklasnął.   
Zaprowadzono go jeszcze do kilku pokoi gdzie poznał następnych Aurorów. Musiał podpisać kilka papierków, ale nikt kompletnie nie zadawał sobie trudu, by go wysłuchać.  
Był coraz bardziej zrezygnowany i przeświadczony, że niewiele się jednak tutaj zmieniło, tak naprawdę- biurokracja miała się w najlepsze.   
Natychmiast, gdy tylko znalazł się na ulicy, zadzwonił do Sherlocka , ale ten nie odebrał. Nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak wrócić do domu, zjeść obiad i pójść wreszcie do tej cholernej ciotki. I wtedy sobie przypomniał- ten niby- sen o wypadku Harry. I zrozumiał, że jeśli nic nie zmieni, to znów się wydarzy, ona znów umrze. Nie miał siły przechodzić tego jeszcze raz, ale, wiedział równocześnie, że sam sobie z tym nie poradzi.  
Napisał kilka SMSów- opisał mu sytuację i poprosił o radę, co zrobić, żeby zatrzymać Harriet w domu, ale Sherlock milczał. Prawdopodobnie zajęty przekonywaniem brata, że sytuacja wymaga jego interwencji.  
Nie odzywał się jeszcze długo, tyle, że John zdążył zostać zapakowany do samochodu rodziców i wywieziony do Imogeny, a gdy wreszcie coś napisał, nie było to zbyt pomocne:  
„Nie pozwól jej wyjść z domu. Możesz spróbować Stupyfy.”SH  
John przeczytał te słowa pod stołem u ciotki, udając, że patrzy na coś, co spadło mu na podłogę. Potem wymknął się do łazienki i napisał tylko: „Ale nie mogę już czarować. Bo znowu mnie wezmą do Ministerstwa. A i tak odczarują Harry.”  
Tym razem odstał od razu odpowiedź:  
„ Wsyp jej coś do picia.”  
To już było bardziej pomocne, tyle tylko, że John nie dysponował niczym, czego mógłby użyć. Napisał więc szybko:  
„Nic nie mam. Wyślij mi coś sową. Będę w domu po 19.00.”  
, a później nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak czekać i udawać, że jego mózg nie ulega atrofii pod wpływem boleśnie nudnej konwersacji dorosłych przy stole.  
Kiedy wrócił, sowa już na niego na szczęście czekała. Szybko odwiązał liścik i mała buteleczkę i rzucił jej kawałek suszonej wołowiny. Może nie była to tłuściutka myszka, ale zawsze jakieś mięso.  
Liścik był bardzo konkretny: „Mycorft mi nie uwierzył. Specjalista od Legilimencji nie potwierdził mojej wersji. Cztery krople wystarczą, żeby zasnąć na 12 godzin.”  
John miał za mało czasu ,by przejmować się fiaskiem planu Sherlocka, teraz miał jednak ważniejszą rzecz na głowie –zostało już naprawdę mało czasu od śmierci Harriet.  
Na szczęście pijaństwo jego siostry raz się na coś przydało- była już tak wcięta, że nie zwracała uwagi na to,gdzie zostawia otwarta butelkę z piwem i wlanie jej czterech kropli czegokolwiek nie nastręczało żadnych trudności.  
John obserwowalna jak jastrząb przez następne półgodziny- monitorując niemal każdy jej krok, a zarazem starając się nie wchodzić w drogę, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby chęć pokłócenia się z kimkolwiek była silniejsza, niż zazwyczaj. Harry pokręciła się po domu, ewidentnie podenerwowana i znudzona równocześnie, ale wkrótce eliksir zaczął działać i usiadła w fotelu, przed TV i szybko zaczęła ziewać.  
\- Może się położysz?- zaproponował jej niewinnie.  
\- Co ja jestem- dzieciak taki, jak ty, żeby iść spać po 21.00? Jezu, John, jesteś po prostu głupi…  
John przełknął obelgę i swoją na nią odpowiedź. Miał słodka chwile satysfakcji, widząc, jak Harry coraz częściej mruga i na dłużej zamyka oczy, a w końcu wstaje i lekko się zataczając tak jakby walczyła ostatkiem sił nie tylko z alkoholem, ale także sennością, wspięła sie po schodach do swojego pokoju. Uznał to za sygnał, że ma wolne na resztę wieczoru i poszedł do siebie zadzwonić.  
\- Co z Mycroftem?- zaczął od najważniejszego.- Dlaczego cię nie posłuchał?  
\- Był zajęty, jakiś kryzys do opanowania, nie miał dla mnie czasu. Nie słuchał porządzenie i nie uwierzył. Nie było szans go przekonać…  
\- Czyli co teraz?  
\- Czyli musimy sobie radzić sami… tak, jak przewidziałem.  
\- Jak to radzić? To co się teraz stanie?  
\- Nie wiem, ale myślę…- westchnął naprawdę ciężko.  
\- Myślę, że to zaklęcie jakoś nas uwięziło i będziemy w kółko przezywać ten jeden dzień… ten poniedziałek 24 grudnia, w którym idziesz z wizyta do ciotki, a Mycroft musi opanować jakiś kryzys. A ja…idę do domu Moriarty’ego i nic w nim nie znajduje…  
\- Ale… co z Harry?- John był wstrząśnięty. Magia była wspaniała, Hogwart pokazał mu tyle fantastycznych rzeczy, że przez pierwszy rok był w nieustającym szoku, a i później nadal zdarzało mu się nie wiedzieć, czy coś jest realne czy nie i czy ktoś go wkręca. Ale to… to, co obaj teraz przechodzili czy magia mogła coś takiego spowodować? Uczyli się o potężnych zaklęciach o czarodziejach, którym udało się oszukać śmierć.   
Albo o zaklęciach, które działały po śmierci tego, kto je rzucał, ale coś takiego?  
Co Tusie naprawdę stało? Czy to był przypadek, czy coś w nich spowodowało, że zaklęcie tak podziałało? Ale w tej chwili chodziło tylko o jedno:  
\- Czyli co noc ona będzie się upijać i umierać? Jak możemy to skończyć? Sherlock? Musimy coś zrobić!  
\- Tak. Obejrzałem ten głupi film.  
\- Co?  
\- Dzień świstaka. Był mało śmieszny, a ta główna aktorka… okropna. Ale kto wie, co myślał Moriarty, kiedy tworzył to zaklęcie, więc…  
\- Skąd wiesz, że to zaklęcie Moriarty’ego?  
\- Bo nigdzie nie ma wzmianki o niczym takim. Musiał sam to zrobię. Albo komuś zapłacić , żeby je dla niego zrobił.   
Johnowi wystarczył takie wyjaśnienie. Zresztą w tej chwili to była sprawa drugorzędna, ważniejsze było:  
\- Jak je przełamać? Albo lepiej- zneutralizować?  
\- Nie wiem. Musiałbym znać szczegóły. Wiedzieć, co mu chodziło.  
\- A nie wiesz tego? Chciał odstraszyć ludzi o swojego domu…  
\- To tez, ale bardziej- ich ukarać. Zrobić im coś strasznego, torturować… to byłoby bardziej w ego stylu.  
\- Czyli to nie koniec?  
\- Nie. Myślę, że mamy cierpieć. I na razie cierpimy za mało, według niego. Dziś już niewiele zrobimy, ale od jutra… musisz się urwać rodzinie i pojedziemy do jednego znajomego ojca… nazywa się Walter Montgomery i ma podobno duża kolekcje książek na temat czarnej magii. Jest specjalista.  
\- A co z Harry?  
\- Kiedy przełamiemy zaklęcie uratujesz ja na zawsze i czas ruszy do przodu.  
John i tak niemiał innego pomysłu, więc musiał się zgodzić.  
\- Obiecuje wstać o siódmej rano.  
\- Za późno. O siódmej to musimy być już w pociągu.  
\- A jak to wytłumaczę mamie?  
Usłyszał śmiech Sherlocka.  
\- Naprawdę to teraz ważne? Po prostu wyjdź z domu i już! nikt się nie dowie. A jeśli nawet- to jakie to ma znaczenie? następnego ranka i tak wszystko się wyzeruje.  
John nie spodobał się ten pomysł, ale słowa przyjaciela uświadomiły mu, że jeśli nie złamią zaklęcia Moriartego, nic, co zrobi nie będzie miało żadnych konsekwencji. Zamiast się ucieszyć, poczuł jednak jakieś niewytłumaczalne irracjonalne przerażenie.  
\- Czy to się skończy?- zajęczał, jakby to Sherlock był tym starszymi mądrzejszym, bardziej doświadczonym, u którego można znaleźć otuchę.  
\- Nie wiem.- Sherlock był smutny i nie było już nic więcej do dodania.

Następnego poranka John obudził alarm komórki przed 6.00. wyłączył ją szybko, żeby nikogo więcej nie obudziła. Ubrał się szybko i cicho, w ciepłe ubrania, którym ufał, wygodne i znoszone. Spakował do torby kilka kanapek, które miał zamiar zjeść po drodze.  
Na dworcu nie było wielu podróżnych, toteż natychmiast zobaczył Sherlock - okutanego od stóp do głów w grube palto, włosy przykrywała mu czapa z futra, a na nogach miał ciężkie, skórzane buty. John obejrzał to sobie wszystko z uznaniem- to się nazywało być przygotowanym na wszystko- nawet na ewentualność podróży do Arktyki. On przy tym już nie wydawał się tak dobrze wyekwipowany.  
Za to miał kanapki, co Sherlock powściągliwie docenił (jakby wbrew sobie), kiedy usiedli w ciepłym przedziale obaj przypomnieli sobie, że zapomnieli zjeść śniadanie.  
John próbował wypytać o Waltera, do którego jechali, o jego koncepcje dotyczące tego, co się dzieje, a w końcu zniecierpliwiony milczeniem towarzysza niedoli- o jego pomysły na przyszłość, ale Sherlock zbywał go monosylabami i warknięciami: „Daj mi spokój, próbuje myśleć.” Albo „Sam spróbuj pomyśleć, to nie boli”, ale w końcu się obraził i odpuścił.   
Dojechali po 10.00 na miejsce, gdzie okazało się, że mają jeszcze sporo do przejścia, bo Walter Montgomery mieszkał na kompletnym odludziu.  
Musieli przejść całe miasteczko i wspiąć się na szczyt wzgórza porosłego trawa, by dotrzeć do zagajnika, w którym stał jego dom- A właściwie spore gmaszysko, jak ze starych horrorów.  
John oglądał je podejrzliwie, ale Sherlock po prostu zastukał różdżką w wielkie, drewniane wrota, a te otwarły się posłusznie.  
\- Trochę zbyt…- John szukał słów.- Ostentacyjne?- zapytał szeptem, gdy szli wysokim korytarzem.  
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Bardzo stary ród. A dom jest bardzo dobrze zabezpieczony. Mugole widzą tu rozpadające się ruderę i bagno. I czują silną chęć zawrócenia do domu- jeśli w ogóle tu przyjdą, bo przecież to jest cudza ziemia, na której nie rośnie nic ciekawego.  
Korytarz zakończył sie wejściem do ciemnego, wypełnionego książkami pokoju. W rogu znajdował się całkiem zimny kominek, a przed nim stał wysoki fotel, na którym ktoś siedział. Z miejsca, w którym przystanął John, widać było tylko czubek głowy tego kogoś. Bardzo nieruchomy czubek głowy.  
\- Czy on śpi ?- wyszeptał do Sherlocka.- Bo jeśli tak, to może… przyjdziemy później.  
Sherlock zmarszczył tylko brwi i zamiast odpowiedzi podszedł do fotela.  
\- Panie Mongomery…- głos uwiązał mu z gardle, a twarz zmieniła się tak dramatycznie, że John nie przejmując się już niczym podbiegł do niego.   
\- Co?- zaczął, ale widok przed nim mówił sam za siebie. Walter był martwy i to od dawna- wpadnięte oczy, szaro- zielonkawa skora, pokryta plamami, lekko otwarte usta i wyschnięte wargi odsłaniające żeby.  
\- No i co teraz?- zapytał bezradnie.  
Sherlock wyglądał, jakby też nie bardzo wiedział. Miał jednak szybszy refleks albo mniej poruszyło go truchło na fotelu bo stwierdził:  
\- Przeszukamy jego książki. Ty zacznij tutaj, a ja pójdę na piętro.  
John nie miał pojęcia ani od czego zacząć, ani czego właściwie szukają, ale wiedział, że coś musi zrobić, więc choć jego pierwszy prawdziwy trup leżał za jego plecami, uparcie go rozpraszając, posłusznie podszedł do szafy najbliżej wejścia i zaczął przeglądać sterty starych książek. Większość była obita skórą i miała tytuły po łacinie, które nic nie mówiły Johnowi.  
Wyciągał je na chybił trafił z półek i przeglądał zawartość, ale to nadal niewiele dawało, bo nawet obrazków nie rozumiał, nie mówiąc o treści.  
Szybko by się poddał, gdyby nie świadomość, że jeśli już stad wyjdą bez nowych informacji, to będzie koniec- nie mieli innego miejsca, do którego mogliby pójść, ani nikogo kogo mogliby wypytać o to, co się dzieje. Poza tym jak sobie przypominał- równie dobrze mogli tu zostać do północy, a i tak następnego ranka obudzą się we własnych łóżkach.  
Co było tak dziwne, jak się nad tym zastanowić, że wolał się juz nad tym zastanawiać. Sumiennie przepatrzył książki jedna po drugiej aż zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie ma najmniejszego sensu- i to nie tylko dlatego, że nie rozumiał co czyta, ale także dlatego, że nie starczy mu czasu na przejrzenie nawet tej jednej szafy.  
W tej chwili usłyszał nad sobą głośny huk i krzyk.  
\- John! Chodź tu!  
Rzucił wszystko, co miał w rękach i pobiegł na górę.  
Sherlock leżał na podłodze obok przewróconego krzesła, a dookoła niego leżały porozrzucane książki i jakieś drewniane przedmioty.  
John od razu ocenił sytuacje i zaczął go zbierać z podłogi.  
\- Nie trzeba było sięgać tak wysoko.- mruczał oglądając ręce i nogi przyjaciela w poszukiwaniu urazów.- Mogłeś mnie zawołać wcześniej. Gdzie cie boli? Tutaj?- przyłożył mu ręce do pleców.  
Sherlock pokręcił głowa.  
\- A tutaj?- obmacał mu głowę.  
\- Też nie.- odburknął Sherlock.  
\- I co, znalazłeś coś?- zapytał więc siadając obok niego na miękkim dywanie.  
\- Tu nic nie ma.- Sherlock był bliski płaczu, nawet John to widział.  
\- Jak to? Miało być…  
\- Ale nie ma!  
\- Może trzeba poszukać dalej?.. przecież nie widzieliśmy wszystkiego? Nawet nie połowę… na dole też jest pełno książek. Może… możemy zostać do końca dnia? zostało nam całe dziewięć godzin do północy, możemy dużo zrobić przez ten czas…  
\- Może.- Sherlock wyglądał na pokonanego i Johnowi zrobiło się go żal. Ich obu.  
Szukali jeszcze długo. Kiedy zgłodnieli, Sherlock przywołał im herbatniki i John nie pytał skąd pochodzą, ani jak mu się to udało, skoro do najbliższego domu było tak daleko. Zjadł swoja cześć i żałował tylko, że nie było ich więcej.   
Mimo włożonego wysiłku, nie znaleźli nic, co Sherlock uznałby za ważne i gdy rozpalili ogień w kominku, odciągnąwszy najpierw ciało gospodarza do pokoju obok, John zapytał:  
\- To już koniec? Tu nic nie ma?  
Sherlock był wyraźnie zrezygnowany i zmęczony tak bardzo, że ledwo trzymał się na nogach.  
\- Na to wygląda. A jeśli coś gdzie zapisał, to bez jego pomocy nie uda nam się tego odszukać. Nie starczy nam czasu. Założę się, że zabił go Moriarty. To jedyne logiczne wyjaśnienie.  
John nie wydawał się przekonany.  
\- Skąd miałby wiedzieć, że ktoś będzie tu czegoś szukał?  
\- Gdybyś miał coś cennego i nie chciałbyś się tym dzielić, to co byś zrobił? Moriarty zabijał ludzi już wcześniej, jeden więcej nie zrobił mu różnicy.  
John pokiwał głową, to było straszne. Nie mogli z kimś takim zwyciężyć.  
\- To… jakie mamy szanse? Czy my w ogóle możemy coś zrobić? Mamy jakiekolwiek szanse?  
Sherlock oparł brodę na kolanach i przymknął oczy.  
\- Możemy próbować. Codziennie dostajemy nową szansę.  
\- A nie wydaje ci się, że to zbyt proste?  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Jeśli to wszystko, to sprawka Moriarty’ego, albo jego zaklęcia, co na jedno wychodzi, to dlaczego daje nam tyle czasu, żebyśmy się dowiedzieli jak z nim walczyć?   
\- A właściwie, czego się dowiedzieliśmy? Mycroft nie chce mnie słuchać, Aurorzy cię wyśmiali, Walter nie żyje i nic nie możemy tu znaleźć. Jedyne źródło informacji, jakie mamy, to ten twój durny, mugolski film!  
\- Co? Dzień Świstaka?  
Sherlock spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.  
\- Żartowałem. To nie źródło wiedzy, ale głupi wymysł jakiegoś Mugola.  
John musiał się zgodzić. „Dzień Świstaka” nie wyglądał, jak wiarygodne źródło informacji o czymkolwiek (nawet o świstakach).  
Siedzieli w milczeniu, oświetleni tylko ogniem z kominka, pogrążeni w myślach, zbyt zmęczeni, by zdobyć się na wysiłek rozmowy, czekając na działanie czaru. W końcu zasnęli.

***

Obudzili się, tak jak poprzednio, każdy we własnym łóżku, tyle, że bardziej zmartwieni i mniej wypoczęci.  
John czuł się wręcz, jakby był chory- bolało go całe ciało i wydawało mu się, że w pokoju jest przeraźliwie zimno. Bardzo nie chciało mu się wychodzić spod kołdry- nie widział też właściwie sensu- skoro miał przeżyć ten sam dzień, po którym nic nie pozostanie?  
Jego mama przyszła do niego i powiedział jej jak się czuje. Dała mu lekarstwa i zapas chusteczek. On jednak wiedział, że to nie pomoże, chciał po prostu tylko znowu zasnąć i zapomnieć jeszcze na jakiś czas, że są za głupi, by złamać zaklęcie.  
Tym razem to Sherlock do niego zadzwonił.  
\- Jak się czujesz?  
\- Kiepsko. Zastanawiam się, czy nie zostać na cały dzień w łóżku. W Kon, co za różnica?  
\- Ja też mam dziś mniej siły, niż zwykle. I myślę, że to ma związek z Moriartym. To byłoby bardzo w jego stylu.  
John nie miał zdania, ale jakie to miało właściwie znaczenie? Musiał jednak przyznać, że ma dosyć słuchania o Moriartym.  
\- Dla ciebie wszystko, co się dzieje ma jakiś związek z Moriartym.  
Jakby nie słysząc tych słów Sherlock dodał:  
\- Jeśli to Moriarty, to znaczy, że nie mamy dużo czasu. Jeśli tego nie przerwiemy, to niedługo umrzemy.  
John było wszystko jedno. Przeżywanie w kółko tego samego dnia, który kończył się śmiercią Harry, sprawiało, że odechciewało mu się żyć.  
\- Myślałem dużo i nie mamy nic do stracenia… moglibyśmy zrobić tak, jak w tym filmie.  
\- Co? Przecież mówiłeś…  
\- Wiem, co mówiłem! Ale nie mam już żadnych innych pomysłów. A może nam się kończyć czas…, a ja nie chce dawać mu wygrać.  
\- Czy dla ciebie akurat TO jest najważniejsze? Żeby nie dać mu wygrać?  
\- Dla mnie tak. Przyjadę do ciebie, kiedy twoja rodzina pojedzie do ciotki- obejrzymy jeszcze raz ten głupi film.  
John nie miał siły się sprzeciwiać, a właściwie to chciał, żeby Sherlock do niego przyjechał. Tylko on, na całym świecie, rozumiał go w tej chwili.  
\- Przyjedź po trzeciej, wtedy już ich nie będzie.  
Sherlock przybył punktualnie o 15.10 i od razu zabrali się za oglądanie filmu. Który wywoływał w nim mocne emocje; głównie rozdrażnienie i niedowierzanie.  
\- Jak on mógł zrobić coś takiego?- Sherlock demonstrował swoje poruszenie całym ciałem.- To nieprawdopodobne!  
\- Ale tak zachowują się ludzie..- cierpliwie powtarzał John, za każdym razem.  
\- Tak zachowują się Mugole?   
\- Nie, zdecydowanie. Czarodziej też by się tak zachował.  
\- Nie wierze.  
\- OK, możesz sobie nie wierzyć, ale to jest prawda.  
\- Jeśli tak, to co wyniosłeś z całego filmu?  
\- Że Amerykanie są tak głupi, by używać świstaków do wywróżenia pogody.  
\- Nie! Nie o to chodzi!- Sherlock był u kresu wytrzymałości.- Co wyniosłeś w kontekście naszej obecnej sytuacji!  
John musiał sie zastanowić przez chwilę. Przekaz filmu był tak prosty, że pytanie musiało być podchwytliwe.  
\- Żeby stać się lepszym człowiekiem. Ten facet był egoistyczna świnią i wszystkich wykorzystywał. A w dodatku uważał, że na to zasługują.   
\- To jest chyba raczej oczywiste…  
\- A jakieś szczegóły?  
John wywrócił oczami i prychnął:  
\- Przecież widziałeś to przed chwilą. Wiesz, co się stało. Zaczął szanować ta babkę, poznał ją. Najpierw po to, żeby ją poderwać, ale w końcu naprawdę się w niej zakochał i był dla niej miły.  
\- A w przełożeniu na nasza sytuacje?- drążył Sherlock i wyglądał na autentycznie ciekawego odpowiedzi. John zaczynał podejrzewać, że według niego gdzieś tym zmierzają.  
\- Że może powinniśmy się stać lepsi?..- zaryzykował, niepewnie.  
\- To znaczy?- Sherlock pytał cierpliwie i John zorientował się, że jego pytania wyrażają szczerą ciekawość, bo to jedna z tych rzadki chwil, gdy młody Holmes czegoś nie wie i jest w stanie się do tego przyznać. Czegoś, co John wie… przez chwilę nawet rozważał wytknięcie mu tego i napawanie się tym faktem. Potem – wykorzystanie tego, by naopowiadać mu jakichś bzdur i cieszyć się tym, że Sherlock w nie wierzy.  
Ale te podszepty podłości ucichły, gdy przyjrzał się jego minie. Sherlock wyglądał na tak uroczo skołowanego, tak nierozumiejącego, co się dzieje… że skrzywdzenie go wydawało się nagle najpodlejszą rzeczą pod słońcem.  
\- Musiałbyś się zmienić w tej sprawie… musiałbyś zmienić w sobie to, co w tobie jest najgorsze. Co to jest, twoim zdaniem? Ja bym powiedział, że za bardzo lubisz mieć rację i uświadamiać to wszystkim dookoła.  
\- Co?- i już, ot, tak, w jednej chwili, słodki Sherlock zniknął, a jego miejsce zajęła wcielona w zbyt małe ciałko furia.  
John pożałował swojej szczerości.  
\- JA mam zawsze rację. Prawie zawsze. Ale inni są kretynami cały czas. I tylko skorzystają na tym, że ktoś im pokaże, jak bardzo się mylą. Co, może ważniejsze jest, żeby się dobrze czuli?- zakpił, ze złośliwie wykrzywionymi ustami.  
John poczuł, że jeszcze chwila i go uderzy.  
\- A ty?- Sherlock przeszedł do ataku.- Co z tobą, bo według mnie masz dużo więcej do poprawy. Jesteś głupi, a zamiast się uczyć i zrobić wszystko, żeby się poprawić, ty wolisz się włóczyć z innymi kretynami. I jeszcze ciągle wybierasz głupie dziewczyny, tak, jakby już nie było mądrzejszych od ciebie, które przynajmniej by cię czegoś mogły nauczyć…  
John rozdziawił usta, oburzony ponad swoją wytrzymałość. Zdążył przywyknąć, że towarzystwo Sherlocka oznacza, że prędzej, czy później zostanie obrażony, ale to już było przegięcie.  
Żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś, czego obaj będą żałowali, John wstał i poszedł powiastka do kuchni. Gdy wrócił, Sherlock był już w lepszym nastroju.  
\- Myślę, że wiem, czego możemy spróbować.  
John wzruszył ramionami. Przywykł już też, że to Sherlock ma pomysły, a on pomaga mu je realizować. A w tej sprawie nie miał nawet kontrpropozycji.  
\- Możemy spróbować czegoś, co działa w wielu historiach. Tak słyszałem.  
\- Co to ma być? Mam nadzieje, że nic trudnego, nie chce mi się wychodzić z domu. Może jestem jednak trochę chory…  
\- Nie musimy do tego wychodzić.- mruknął Sherlock.- Pocałuj mnie.  
\- Co?- John naprawdę myślał, że się przesłyszał, ale Sherlock od razu rozwiał jego nadzieje:  
\- Chodzi o pocałunek- żeby kogoś obudzić, albo pokazać, że się go kocha…  
\- Ale dlaczego? Po co?- przede wszystkim chciał przedłużyć czas na decyzję, ale nie miałby też nic przeciwko zrozumieniu, co się dzieje.  
\- Bo powinniśmy wypróbować wszystko, co nam przyjdzie do głowy. Spróbowaliśmy się dowiedzieć czegoś o zaklęciu- nie udało się, próbowałem się dowiedzieć czegoś od Mycrofta- też nie. To miało sens. Teraz wypróbujemy to, co nie ma sensu. Może coś zadziała. Nie mamy wyjścia. Zresztą- sam mnie na to naprowadziłeś, pokazując ten durny, bezsensowny film.  
\- Ale czemu akurat to?! Równie dobrze możemy spróbować… zabić Moriarty’ego.  
\- Proszę bardzo, jak dla mnie, możesz go zabić w każdej chwili. Tylko ze nie zdołamy się do niego nawet zbliżyć. Nawet nie wiemy od czego zacząć. Myślisz, że nie próbowałem? To było pierwsze, co mi przyszło na myśl. Zwykle, gdy umiera twórca klątwy, czar znika. W tym durnym filmie wszystko się skończyło, kiedy on powiedział, że ją kocha.  
\- Ale...- John nie wiedział, od czego zacząć wyjaśnianie, jak bardzo to wszystko jest niewłaściwe, durne i niemożliwe. I nie potrzebne, bo na pewno się nie uda.  
\- To… jakiś absurd. W filmie on chciał się z nią przespać, ale potem ją poznał lepiej w pętli i pokochał i tam to miało sens. A my jesteśmy kumplami ze szkoły, którzy mieli pecha. Dużego pecha. Nie- chwila!- cofam to. To nie był pech, to wszystko to była twoja wina. To tobie się zachciało polować na jakiegoś genialnego następcę Voldemorta. Nadal nie rozumiesz?  
Sherlock zmarszczył brwi i się zamyślił.  
\- Nie. Nie rozumiem, co ci szkodzi? To tylko pocałunek.  
\- Ty jesteś naprawdę dziwny! Nie rozumiesz, że to się nie ma nijak do naszej sytuacji? Już prędzej jak się nauczę grac na pianinie, albo ty zaczniesz czytać francuskie poematy…  
\- Umiem mówić bardzo dobrze po francusku, ale poematy są nudne.  
John westchnął.  
\- To robił ten facet z filmu… Jak chciał się jej przypodobać…  
\- Ale to nie ma sensu…  
\- Tu NIC nie ma sensu!   
\- No i właśnie dlatego należy zgodnie z tym postępować. Rozwiązania sensowne nie zaprowadziły nas nigdzie.   
John zjadł dwa Oreo i popił gorzką herbatą- to był najlepszy sposób na ich jedzenie, a także zyskanie na czasie przy okazji.  
\- Zjedz trochę. Może poprawi ci się humor i zaczniesz jaśniej myśleć. I przestaniesz gadać takie straszne bzdury.- mruknął.  
\- O co ci chodzi? Całowałeś się już z wieloma dziewczynami i jakoś nie umarłeś od tego. Zapewniam cię, że to niewiele się będzie różnić…  
\- Puknij się w głowę. Jak możesz w ogóle tak mówić?! Po pierwsze: nie jesteś dziewczyna. Po drugie: masz trzynaście lat, po trzecie jesteśmy kumplami, a ja nie chcę z tobą chodzić. Nie wystarczy ci?  
John był już naprawdę zdziwiony, jak można nie widzieć tych oczywistych faktów i jeszcze mienić się geniuszem?  
\- Nie jestem dziewczyną, ale SĄ przecież chłopcy, którzy lubią całować innych chłopców.  
\- Po co to mówisz? Przestań. Nie chce tego słuchać.- zdążył tylko powiedzieć John, zanim usłyszał dalszy ciąg.  
\- A mój wiek nie ma znaczenia, chodzi o to, żeby pokazać, że się lubimy.  
John prychnął.  
\- W ten sposób? Akurat w ten?!  
\- Jeśli masz lepszy pomysł- proszę bardzo. Ja się dostosuje. Mam już dosyć tego więzienia w tym samym nudnym dniu.- powiedział Sherlock tak, jakby to był ostateczny argument ucinający dyskusje.  
Siedzieli przez jakiś czas w milczeniu. John rozkładał Oreo na części i maczał je w herbacie, a Sherlock wydłubywał ze swoich biały krem i zostawiał go na talerzyku, resztę zjadając z wyraźnym zadowoleniem. Były pyszne, ale opakowanie szybko się skończyło, a John nie miał już więcej.  
Pomysł Sherlocka nie zrobił się od tego bardziej sensowny, lecz gdy tylko Sherlock przestał naciskać, John przestał się bronić. Powiedział więc tylko:  
\- Dobra, niech ci będzie.  
A potem wstał i zrobił te dwa kroki do przyjaciela siedzącego naprzeciw niego na krześle, przy biurku - szybko, zanim zmieni zdanie, pochylił sie i pocałował go w usta- krótko, ale delikatnie, żeby Sherlock nie pomyślał, że to za kare, albo ze robi mu to na złość.  
Sherlock się tego najwyraźniej nie spodziewał, bo spojrzał z zaskoczeniem, otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale albo zmienił zdanie, albo nie wiedział, co. John natomiast uznał, że to nie było takie straszne, jak się spodziewał. Usta jego przyjaciela były tak samo miękkie jak te, które całował wczesnej i to w zasadzie wszystko, co miał do powiedzenia o tym doświadczeniu.  
\- Jeszcze raz.- zażądał znienacka Sherlock.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Bo chce mieć pewność.  
Jak się powiedziało „A”… John pocałował go jeszcze raz i tym razem Sherlock przytrzymał mu głowę i otworzył usta. To natychmiast zmieniło nastawienie Johna i odepchnął go mocno.  
\- Co ty robisz? Miało być bez takich…  
\- Staram się zrobić to porządnie.- nadąsał się Sherlock i John usiadł znowu na łóżku. Obaj czekali na jakaś zmianę w sobie albo otoczeniu, ale… nic się nie działo. Nic, co dałoby się przynajmniej zauważyć gołym okiem. Dlatego, znudzony, a zarazem rozdrażniony John zapytał z wyraźną, choć właściwie nieracjonalną pretensją:  
\- I co? I nic się nie zmieniło. Nie czuję żadnej różnicy…  
\- To się zobaczy jutro rano.- stwierdził ze spokojem Sherlock.- Na razie muszę wracać do domu, a ty myśl, co moglibyśmy jeszcze wypróbować. Na wszelki wypadek, gdyby to nie pomogło.  
\- A naprawdę wierzysz, że mogło pomóc?- John zapytał z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Nie ważne, w co wierzę. Ważne, co zrobił Moriarty, kiedy tworzył swoje zaklęcie i co my teraz możemy zrobić, żeby go przechytrzyć.

Tego wieczoru John znowu dolał eliksiru do piwa Harry, ale coś poszło nie tak (może go nie wypiła albo wylało jej się to piwo) i zanim poczuła się wystarczająco śpiąca, zdążyła wyjść z domu. Tym razem zginęła przejechana przez autobus i kiedy John się o tym dowiedział, pomyślał z fatalistycznym rezygnacja, że to zaklęcie nie tylko uwięziło ich w tym jednym dniu, przezywanym ciągle na nowo, ale także spowodowało, że cierpieli. Napisał to Sherlockowi, nie bacząc na to, że jest środek nocy i zasnął, bardzo zmęczony, czując się równie parszywie jak wtedy, gdy miał grypę, dwa lata temu.

***

Następnego dnia nie poczuł się lepiej, może nawet ciut gorzej, a odpowiedź od przyjaciela wcale nie poprawiła mu humoru, choć Sherlock przyznawał mu właściwie rację, co zdarzało się nad wyraz rzadko: „To byłoby bardzo w stylu Moriarty’ego sprawić, żeby ludzie, którzy go chcą dopaść cierpieli- najbardziej, jak się da. Nie wiem, ale może uda mi się to jakoś wykorzystać. Każda wiedza jest cenna.”  
Potem John przypomniał sobie, że skoro powtarzają w kółko ten sam dzień, to nieważne, co zrobią- i tak zostanie wykasowane w nocy i nie będzie miało żadnych konsekwencji. Toteż zamiast zejść na śniadanie (nie chciało musie jeść, a tak go wszystko bolało, że podejrzewał, że może nigdy mu się nie zachce) przykrył się kołdrą w niemym strajku wobec rzeczywistości.  
Skoro Moriarty postarał się sprawić, żeby ten ich dzień był najbardziej paskudny, jak się da (ciekawe, co złego działo się dzisiaj Sherlockowi - zaciekawił się, ale tylko przelotnie, bo nie był wścibski, a to była dosyć prywatna sprawa, jakie gówno musisz znosić) to on ma prawo zrobić wszystko, żeby się temu nie poddawać i wykorzystywać tę sytuacje jak się tylko da.   
Zastanawiał się więc, co chciał kiedyś zrobić, a bał się z różnych powodów. Wyciągnął pergamin i napisał: „1.umówić się z Patrycją Williams”  
No tak- najładniejsza dziewczyna na ich ulicy. Mugolka oczywiście, ale John niemiał uprzedzeń. Gorzej, że Pat nigdy na niego nie spojrzała przychylniej, niezależnie od tego jak słodko się do niej uśmiechał, co mówił i co robił… Pat była po prostu bardzo wybredna, jeśli chodzi o chłopaków, a John nigdy nie był w jej typie. Ale… to było wtedy, kiedy PRZEJMOWAŁ się tym, że za używanie magii poza Hogwartem spotka go straszna kara. Teraz nie miał już takich zmartwień. Miał inne- dużo gorsze, ale akurat Ministerstwo mogło przestać go obchodzić.  
Zajrzał do książek, przeszukał pamięć, ale nie znalazł odpowiedniego zaklęcia. Napisał więc do Sherlocka: „Mam zamiar wycisnąć z tej sytuacji, co się da. Znasz jakieś zaklęcie, żeby ktoś chciał z tobą rozmawiać i zgadzał sie zna twoje propozycje?” po namyśle dodał: „Oczywiście inne niż Oblivius.”  
Sherlock podesłał mu po chwili kilka propozycji i John wypróbował je na Harry i mamie. A potem, uzbrojony w nie, poszedł do domu Patrycji, która też spędzała świąteczną przerwę u rodziców.   
Kiedy udało mu się ją wywołać na ganek, rzucił na nią zaklęcie od Sherlocka a ona potulnie zgodziła się z nim wyjść. Przenieśli się na podwórko za restauracją, do której zawsze chciał zaprosić swoją dziewczynę. Zamówił wszystkie potrawy, które kiedykolwiek chciał wypróbować i starał się ze wszystkich sił rozkoszować się tą sytuacją: pyszne jedzenie, piękna towarzystwo, o którym zawsze marzył…  
Tyle, że okazało się szybko, że gdy nie czujesz się zbyt dobrze fizycznie, to nawet najlepsze potrawy nie smakują najlepiej, a Pati- piękna Pati, choć tak rozmowna, jak sobie w danej chwili życzył (milczała albo odpowiadała wyczerpująco na pytania- w zależności od jego poleceń)- nie wydawała się już taka interesująca, jak sadził kiedyś. Po jakimś czasie uznał wręcz, że abstrahując od walorów wizualnych, wolałby spędzać te randkę w towarzystwie Sherlocka. Przynajmniej miałby coś ciekawego do powiedzenia. A to była… bardzo szokująca i otrzeźwiająca myśl. Dlatego odczarował Patricie i nieco oszołomioną odesłał do domu.  
Oczywiście po jakimś czasie pojawili się Aurorzy i to od razu kilku. Mieli bardzo surowe miny i usta pełne poważnie brzmiących gróźb. Przenieśli go do Ministerstwa, ale tym razem kompletnie się tym nie przejął. Skupiał się bardziej na bolesnej niestrawności, która miał po zbyt obfitym i zbyt urozmaiconym obiedzie. Kiedy już go zwolniono do domu- po ostrej reprymendzie i obietnicy wyciągnięcia konsekwencji, wysłał SMSa:  
„Nie masz pojęcia jak zaskakująco rozczarowujące okazało się spełnianie swoich dawno wymyślonych życzeń.”, a potem jeszcze: „, A może wiesz? Próbowałeś? I czego?”  
Sherlock szybko odpowiedział:  
„Próbowałem zamienić Mycrofta w coś ohydnego. Raz mi się udało przejść obok jego ochroniarzy i pokonać zaklęcia ochronne. Ale patrzenie jak pełza po swoim gabinecie, wymiotując ślimakami już po pięciu minutach utraciło swój urok. Myślałem, że to będzie fajniejsze. Nawet zamiana najbardziej wrednych Ślizgonów w ropuchy nie sprawiła mi takiej przyjemności, jak myślałem. Tutaj zawiniła raczej świadomość, że jutro i tak będą znowu sobą, a po świętach zaczną mnie dręczyć na nowo.”  
Następnego dnia John obudził się jeszcze bardziej chory, ale zdeterminowany, żeby podzielić się swoim „szczęściem” i zrobić coś dobrego dla rodziny. Na kilka godzin wyleczył Harry z jej pragnienia i kłótliwości i przekonał rodziców, żeby spędzili ten dzień w czwórkę, ale nie u ciotki Imogeny (bo miał już jej dosyć do końca życia). Okazało się też przy okazji, że matka właściwie jej wcale nie lubi, ale była obowiązkowa i czuła, że powinna się z nią widywać, chociaż raz do roku, na Święta.   
John mógłby się czuć lepiej fizycznie, ale kiedy widział, jacy szczęśliwi są jego rodzice, a nawet Harry, która wreszcie nie chciała się ciągle napić i nie nudziła ja wszystko zaledwie po chwili, żałował tylko, że nie wpadł na to wcześniej. Ale gdy wrócili do domu, jego szczęście prysło, bo przypomniał sobie, że jutro nikt poza nim nie będzie miał żadnych wspomnień z tego miłego dnia. Przynajmniej jednak tej nocy Harry z własnej woli została w domu i nic jej nie zabiło.

Rano rzeczywiście wszystko było po staremu- Harry nie była miła, a John był obolały, jakby poprzedni dzień spędził na ćwiczeniach na poligonie, a nie chodząc po mieście i jedząc lody oraz inne pyszne rzeczy. Wtedy wreszcie pomyślał o tym, że jest jedna jedyna osoba, która zapamięta cokolwiek dobrego dla niej zrobi- Sherlock .  
Napisał do niego: „Jak się masz? Ja chyba coraz gorzej, każdego poranka trochę bardziej.” Sherlock oddzwonił od razu i głos miał bardzo zmęczony i zniechęcony.  
\- Mam tak samo. Myślę, że to jeden z efektów działania zaklęcia. Moriarty znalazł sposób, żebyśmy cierpieli- psychicznie i fizycznie.  
\- Tak. to ma sens. Myślisz, że jak to się skończy dla nas?  
\- No… łatwo się domyślić.  
\- Zapominasz, że jestem głupi. Twoje słowa. Powiedz to wprost.  
\- Niedługo umrzemy.  
Jon nie poczuł się wcale lepiej, gdy usłyszał to wypowiedziane na głos, ale wiedział, że to prawda. To było okrutne, wstrętne zaklęcie- czyli dokładnie takie, jak wszystko, co robił Moriarty.  
\- Co możemy jeszcze zrobić? czego spróbować, żeby to przerwać?  
\- Nie wiem.- Sherlock brzmiał smutno.- Ale zawsze chciałem zobaczyć Japonię. Taką prawdziwą. Przeniosę się tam dzisiaj. Znalazłem szafę, w której ojciec trzyma świstokliki. Jutro i tak tu wrócę. Mam zamiar zobaczyć jeszcze kilka miejsc, zanim stanę się zbyt słaby, żeby … to miało sens.  
To brzmiało całkiem nieźle.  
\- A mogę przenieść się tam z tobą?  
\- Dobrze. Weź coś do jedzenia, nie mam dużo jenów, a musimy unikać japońskich czarodziejów, bo nas odeślą do domu.  
John ubrał się powoli, bo miał wrażenie, że boli go każdy mięsień i przy gwałtownym ruchu się po prostu rozsypie.  
A potem przeniósł się przed dom Sherlocka, co kosztowało go bardzo dużo energii i wywołało nudności.   
Sherlock już na niego czekał i wyglądał… kiepsko: wychudzony, z popękanymi wargami i podkrążonymi oczami, przypominał Johnowi dzieci, które widział w TV w społecznych reklamach zachęcających do wysłania pieniędzy na jakieś fundacje. Ewidentnie znosił zaklęcie Moriarty’ego gorzej, niż on- bo był słabszy fizycznie? Młodszy? John chłodno zaczął kalkulować, ile dni musi upłynąć, by słabnąc w takim tempie Sherlock przestał mieć siłę na podniesienie się z łóżka.   
\- Na pewno chcesz to zrobić?- zapytał, choć znał odpowiedź.- Nie wyglądasz dobrze. To może ci zabrać dużo… energii.  
\- Tak. Nie mam siły siedzieć w domu i myśleć, w kółko o tym samym i nie dochodząc do żadnych wniosków.- odpowiedział i tak, słabym głosem.  
Weszli do domu i poszli od razu do gabinetu jego ojca, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że mama Sherlock wołała go z kuchni. Sherlock otworzył jedną z szafek, na której półkach stały różne przedmioty z karteczkami z nazwami docelowych miejsc. Obaj w tej samej chwili chwycili za metalowy czajniczek z karteczką „Osaka, Japonia” i zniknęli.

***

Wylądowali koło jakiejś estakady, ogrodzonej metalowym ogrodzeniem, na tyle tu było pusto, że nikt poza może ptakami siedzącymi na drzewach nie zauważył, że pojawili się nagle, znikąd.  
\- Nie sądziłem, że w japońskim mieście może być tak pusto.- stwierdził John i rozkaszlał się głucho. To było coś nowego i groźnego. Zakłuło go w klatce piersiowej i długo walczył o złapanie oddechu. Sherlock stał obok niego, gotów odeprzeć każdy atak, ale ulicą przejechał najwyżej jakiś malusi, obły Key- car. Widocznie ktoś dobrze przemyślał to miejsce „lądowania”.  
W końcu John złapał oddech i Sherlock na poły zaprowadził, na poły zawlókł go na drugą stronę, gdzie obaj przycupnęli na podmurówce ogrodzenia zrobionej z różnokolorowej cegły.  
Dookoła widać było niskie, zaskakująco brzydkie bloki, chodniki z kwadratowej betonowej kostki i prawdę mówiąc jedyne, co tu wyglądało egzotycznie, to wymalowane na ulicach białą farbą japońskie litery.  
Nawet roślinność nie wyglądał jakoś niezwykle. Może, gdyby się przyjrzał uważnej, odkryłby, że te dobrze utrzymane drzewa mają ładne i dziwne liście, ale nawet na to nie miał siły. John był rozczarowany, a właściwie byłby, gdyby miał siłę na rozglądanie się dookoła.  
Na razie po prostu chciał zwinąć się w kłębek i nie ruszać, aż znajdzie się w swoim łóżku.  
\- Możesz mnie przenieść z powrotem.- wydyszał do Sherlocka, który też nie wyglądał dobrze.   
\- Potem sobie tu wrócisz, ale ja muszę zostać u ciebie w domu. Nie dam rady. Będę ci tylko zawadzał. Nie wiem, co się stało, że się tak zmęczyłem.  
Sherlock, zaniepokojony, ale też zdeterminowany kiwnął głową.  
\- Oczywiście, że ci pomogę. I zostanę z tobą, nie możesz być teraz sam. Jesteś za słaby. Rodzice przeniosą cię do twojego domu, ale najpierw musisz odpocząć.  
John poklepał go po ramieniu.  
\- Dzięki, ale nie zabiorę ci twojej podróży.  
Usiedli na krawężniku, Sherlock wyciągnął batona energetycznego i John jakoś go przełknął.  
Ulicą przeszła jakaś staruszka i Sherlock podbiegł do niej, krótko się skłonił i powiedział coś po japońsku. Staruszka wskazała mu drogę i chłopak poszedł do sklepu po wodę dla Johna, któremu wydawało się, że wrócił niemal natychmiast- może użył do tego magii, bo bał się go zostawić samego na dłużej?  
John w ulgą wypił bardzo słodki różowy płyn z japońskimi napisami, nie zastanawiając się, co to jest. Sherlock patrzył na niego przez ten cały czas z niepokojem, jakby miał za chwilę umrzeć.  
\- Spróbuje nas przenieść…- powiedział po chwili John. Złapał Sherlocka pod ramie.  
\- Odpocznij jeszcze chwilę.- nie wiadomo, czy bał się bardziej o niego, czy o siebie, bo gdyby John był za słaby, albo nie wystarczająco skupiony Apparatus mógłby go rozszczepić.   
Sherlock nie mógł tego jednak za niego zrobić, nie mógł mu nawet pomoc w jego rzucaniu. Wkurzało go to, ale też trochę przerażało, zwykle uważał, że jest lepszy, mądrzejszy, niż inni, ale teraz czuł sie tak zagubiony i niedoświadczony, jak każdy inny trzynastolatek czarodziej na jego miejscu.   
Przenieśli się do pokoju Sherlocka i wylądowali tam na szczęście bez szwanku, ale za to, prawie wprasowali się w ścianę.  
John był tak wyczerpany, że od razu padł na łóżko i leżał tam- trochę przysypiając, aż do pojawienia się Holmesa seniora, który przeniósł się z nim od razu do szpitala Św. Munga i zawiadomił jego rodziców.   
Sherlock przeniósł się wcześniej do Osaki i John udawał, że zupełnie nie wie, gdzie jest.

***

Sherlock chodził po Osace i wiedział, że się spóźnił- trzeba było się tu przenieść wcześniej. Teraz nie miał już siły na długie spacery i w końcu usiadł w jakiejś kawiarni i zamówił tylko herbatę, bo jeść nie miał już siły. Zaczynał rozumieć, jak doskonale skonstruowano zaklęcie, którego padli ofiarą- wszystko się zazębiało, tak, aby ich zabić, ale nie od razu, tylko po wielu dniach dręczenia, najpierw psychicznego, a stopniowo także fizycznego. Im bardzie byli silni, tym dłużej miał trwać ta tortura, tym dłużej mieli się miotać, ze świadomością, że śmierć i tak nadejdzie, niezależnie do tego, co zrobią. Co już samo w sobie było torturą. Uwięzieni w świecie, który tylko dzięki szczęśliwemu przypadkowi (równocześnie dotknęli tych samych drzwi) mogli dzielić- co dawało im odrobinę pocieszenia, którego Moriarty widać nie przewidział, bo mu nie przeciwdziałał.   
Sherlock zrozumiał wtedy, że tak to właśnie miało wyglądać, zrobili dokładnie to, co przewidywał Moriarty dla każdego, kto próbował go podejść- najpierw szarpanie się, próby zrozumienia sytuacji, potem próby jej zmiany, coraz bardziej rozpaczliwe, wyczerpujące zasoby psychiczne i stopniowo także fizyczne, a na koniec- rozpacz, przychodząca ze świadomością, że nie ma wyjścia z tej pułapki. Naprawdę, gdyby nie chodziło o Johna, Sherlock mógłby podziwiać doskonałą precyzję tego zaklęcia.   
Nie chciał słuchać, tego, co mówił do niego ojciec kiedy wrócił z Osaki, bo wiedział, że niezależnie od tego, co zrobią z Johnem uzdrowiciele następnego dnia, obaj wrócą do swoich łóżek, znów będzie 24 grudnia, a oni o kilka kroków bliżej śmierci.   
Zasypiał przygnębiony i przestraszony, ale najgorsze było poczucie winy wobec Johna, który mówił, że dla niego najgorsza była świadomość, że Harry w nocy umrze, jeśli on czegoś nie zrobi. Dla Sherlocka najgorsza byłaś wiadomość, że to przez niego John cierpiał. Teraz, kiedy widać było, jak życie z niego ucieka- poczucie winy nie dawało mu spokoju ani na chwile.  
Odkąd zrozumiał, że nie uda się im z tego uwolnić, zaczął dumać nad tym, czy może zrobić coś, żeby John poczuł się lepiej, ale John sam szybko się zorientował, że nic nie jest specjalnie fajne, jeśli następnego dnia, nie zostawiał po tym żaden ślad- nawet w pamięci innych. A teraz John był już w takim stanie, że nie miał siły niczym się cieszyć- nawet najprostszymi rzeczami: jedzeniem, słońcem, nawet wycieczka do Japonii (albo gdziekolwiek by mieli ochotę się przenieść).  
Sherlock miał trzynaście lat i przez te lata płakał może z dziesięć razy, ale tej nocy zaczął płakać i płakał tak długo, aż skończyła mu się resztka sił, która jeszcze miał.   
Jon ledwo był świadomy, że go przeniesiono do Munga. Zasypiał, ciesząc się, że tak czy inaczej jutro już nie będzie czuł bólu- albo się w ogóle nie obudzi, albo poczuje lepiej.  
Następnego dnia otworzył oczy i… pomyślał, że śni- niezbyt ciekawie, co prawda. Rozejrzał się dookoła i nadal widział łóżka i jasnoniebieskie, charakterystyczne ściany, które znał tak dobrze. W dodatku czuł się dużo lepiej- chociaż i tak bolała go głowa.  
\- Jest tu ktoś?- zawołał, podnosząc się.  
Wtedy pojawiła się młoda czarownica i uśmiechnęła się promiennie.  
\- Obudziłeś się! Ależ się wszyscy ucieszą!  
\- Jacy wszyscy?  
\- Twoi rodzice, siostra… no i Holmesowie- to im da nadzieje… Mycroft poruszył niebo i ziemie, żeby was z tego wyciągać!  
John zamrugał.  
\- A gdzie jest Sherlock ?  
\- Leży tam.- wskazała na łóżko stojące pod ścianą.- Przenieśliśmy was tutaj, bo Mycroft nalegał żeby was oddzielono od innych chorych.  
\- Czyli… obudziłem się? Naprawdę?- ciągle nie mógł uwierzyć, że to już koniec ich udręki. Może to była ostateczna tortura obmyślona przez Moriarty’ego? Bo co byłoby teraz najgorsze? Dać im na koniec znowu nadzieje, żeby potem ją tym boleśniej odebrać.  
\- Mogę do niego podejść?- John nie poczekał na odpowiedź tylko wstał i poszedł do okna. Ciało miał obolałe i jakby nie do końca słuchające jego rozkazów. Czarownica widać to zauważyła i wyjaśniła:  
\- To przez to, że leżałeś dziewięć dni w śpiączce.  
\- W śpiączce?- odwrócił się, zszokowany.  
\- To zaklęcie było niezwykle skomplikowane, gdyby nie było tak okrutne, można by było o nim uczyć w Hogwarcie. Uwięziło wasze świadomości, ale w realnym świecie, zapadliście w stan śpiączki. Gdyby was nie znaleziono odpowiednio szybko, umarlibyście – z głodu, odwodnienia, chłodu. Ale dzięki Mycroftowi dostaliście opiekę na czas i dbaliśmy o potrzeby waszych ciał, żeby dać wam czas, potrzebny nam na złamanie zaklęcia. Mycroft zawiadomił chyba wszystkich, kogokolwiek mógł pomóc mu w tej sytuacji i radzili jak mu, jak was z tego wyciągnąć. Byłeś czegokolwiek świadomy?  
Jon zastanowił się nad tym.   
\- Nie wiem. Byliśmy razem zamknięci… ciągle na nowo przeżywaliśmy jeden dzień- 24 grudnia, poniedziałek. – zabrzmiało mu to jakby opowiadał komuś jakąś przygodę, a nie niekończącą się torturę, której mieli nie przeżyć.  
\- Nie wiem, co czuł i przeżywał Sherlock. Wydawało mi się, że był ze mną, że moglibyśmy się kontaktować, przezywać to samo. Ale teraz myślę, że mogło mi się to tylko wydawać.   
\- A teraz musi się obudzić.   
Wtedy do sali wtargnął niewielki tłumek z Mycroftem na czele i John został otoczony znajomymi twarzami. Musiał odpowiadać na miliony pytań i dać się zbadać na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Część pytań była niedyskretna, a niektóre badania nieprzyjemne, ale on znosił to wszystko z zachwytem- wszystko było lepsze, niż kolejny 24 grudnia. A gdy już z nim skończyli i zostawili go z rodzicami i Harry, John pozwolił sobie wreszcie na nadzieję.  
Przed nocą, gdy został go samego podszedł do Sherlocka, który ciągle spał na swoim łóżku.  
\- Musisz się obudzić, stary.- powiedział niemal surowo.- Bo inaczej Mycroft mnie zabije. Wiesz dla mnie by się tak nie starał. Nie możesz mi tego zrobić.  
\- Ale przynajmniej nie musiałbym opowiadać na te ich głupie pytania.- mruknął Sherlock i otwarł oczy.  
\- Odkąd nie śpisz?- zapytał zszokowany, ale już szczęśliwy.  
\- Wystarczająco długo, żeby wiedzieć, że nie opłaca się otwierać oczu…


End file.
